Problemas Arcanos
by JonachoX
Summary: esta es la ultima entrega de la trilogia de fics que estoy haciendo y con esto culmina la saga KP x lo menos en mi fic xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 1:

**Pompeya, 3:28 AM.**

En un recóndito lugar, a las afueras de una bella ciudad romana, se alzan sobre un gran peñasco que dejaba admirar toda la ciudad, 3 figuras sombrías que discutían entre si "cuanto falta?" dijo la figura de aspecto mas fornido de las demás, y con tono de frialdad "5 minutos" le respondió otra sombra, de tamaño menor y con una voz que denotaba tranquilidad "la espera me va matar" chillo una femenina voz que se encontraba sentada en medio de las 2 figuras " a mi también pero son ordenes superiores" "claro… por lo menos el jefe pagara bien por esto?" dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a la sombra mas grande "se supone que si todo sale bien ya no habrá que preocuparse del dinero je…je" rió en tono burlón y maligno, luego miro su reloj el que marcaba las 3:33 AM "bien es hora" anuncio, mientras las 2 figuras asentían con la cabeza "si alguien interviene no duden en matarlo, entendieron?"

**Middleton 5 horas después.**

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban las ventanas de toda la ciudad, bañando todo en una calidezreconfortante, mientras que los transeúntes se movían a paso apresurado para evitar la nevada y el frió matutino de invierno… todo era tranquilidad, excepto en un lugar… "ho por dios… estoy atrasado!!!" se escucho un ensordecedor grito que resonó en toda la manzana "no puedo creer que no este listo" se exaspero un chico, mientras saltaba de su cama y corría al baño para alistarse "amor pero si hoy es feriado… navidad te suena?" "en serio?" "hay por dios… solo mira el calendario" le reprocho una joven que se encontraba en la cama de donde el se había parado "desde que comenzaste a trabajar haz estado confundido con los días" le dijo con ternura mientras se incorporaba en la cama "para ti es fácil decirlo, ya que tú estas informada por las fechas de tus exámenes finales" murmuro el joven sentándose en el borde de la cama "me encanta cuando te atacan las niñerías Ron" le sonrió "yo también te quiero Kim" respondió el joven, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia haciendo que esta riera tímidamente "y entonces ya que no "trabajas" hoy… cual seria el plan?" Pregunto con ironía la pelirroja recalcándole la palabra trabajo "no lo sé, supongo que pasar el día con la familia…" el chico comenzaba a abrazar a la joven "…estrechar lazos…" luego prosiguió a hacerles caricias en el cuello a la muchacha "… y tal vez culminar el día con un buen sex…" su frase fue cortada por un beso de su novia "eso se vera al final del día Ron" le dijo cuando separo sus labios de los de el, haciendo sonrojar levemente al rubio "jeje… bueno como ya estoy despierto me iré a duchar… quieres venir conmigo?" "por hoy paso" le respondió Kim con una sonrisa "bueno tú te lo pierdes" luego el chico salio riéndose disimuladamente "ay… Ron" suspiro la chica alegre mientras encendía el televisor.

Ya habían pasado casi 4 años desde que ambos jóvenes salvaron al mundo de una amenaza genética de un lunático… Ron había empezado a trabajar y debido a su buen desempeño había logrado ascender de puesto de gerente de sección en la Compra Inteligente a Gerente general, dejando casi obsoleta su carrera de gastronomía que había estudiado en la universidad, debido a que su remuneración era mayor.

Y en cuanto a Kim ya solo le faltaba unos meses para graduarse, con su magíster en medicina. Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban la vida tranquila, pero nunca faltaban los trabajos de héroes que siempre los mantenían activos, aunque la mayoría de los villanos ya no se dedicaba a la dominación mundial, en un sentido directo, si no mas bien se dedicaban a estafas elaboradas y judicialmente inapelables, por que le robaban legalmente a empresas y demás… y Drakken por su parte terminó casándose con Shego.

Lo único que les faltaba para completar su vida a ambos jóvenes, era la promesa de que dentro de 2 meses mas unirían sus vidas en matrimonio, lo cual animaba bastante a los chicos y los motivaba.

**15 minutos después.**

El rubio salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y su habitual tenida solo que ahora su camisa era negra con rayas rojas y usaba unos vaqueros bastante gastados y sumado su cabello mas largo, le daban un aspecto de los 90 lo que atraía bastante a las demás chicas… "vaya, Ron que bien te ves" le sonrió Kim al ver la facha de su novio "quien pensaría que eras el tímido chico de la preparatoria" se rió levemente "oye tu sabes que siempre conservare mi ronescensial, además de Rufus obviamente" "siiii" chillo el ratopin sentado en el sillón del comedor mientras devoraba un burrito "ese es mi Ron" le dijo con ternura, mientras ella ingresaba al baño "a si Ron me olvidaba decirte…" el chico volteo a mirar a su novia "Barkin llamó, quiere que demos una charla a los alumnos nuevos que ingresan a preparatoria" luego cerró la puerta del baño velozmente por que sabia la como reaccionaria su novio, Ron con una mirada atónita balbucea "Barkin… escuela… charla… NOOOO!!!" Kim solo se reía silenciosamente en el baño escuchando como el chico decía incoherencias.

**5 minutos después.**

El ya mas calmado joven, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras aun pensaba en lo que le dijo Kim " por que a nosotros… no hay una explicación lógica para eso… ya se!! Es por que me ascendieron a mi y no a el en la Compra Inteligente… si eso debe ser" los pensamientos del joven fueron cortados súbitamente por un temblor que sacudió todo el edificio "un sismo? Eso es raro aquí en Middleton… bueno tal vez es cosa de la naturaleza" se dijo calmadamente el rubio mientras veía como el salero, que estaba cerca de el sartén en el que se encontraba friendo un huevo, se había volteado por el movimiento terrestre vaciando su contenido en la mesa "A ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO!! Esto si que es mala suerte… son 20 años de desgracia" se dijo con desgano "que pasó Ron? Creí haberte escuchado maldecir…" le pregunto la pelirroja asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño "no es nada Kim… bueno además de que estoy condenado de por vida por la estúpida sal" "Ron la suerte es la excusa de los idiotas" "me estas diciendo idiota?" "no. Solo te digo que la suerte no llega, sino que la haces tu" "bueno no entendí pero me hizo sentir mejor" le sonrió, mientras Kim lo miraba con ternura "nunca cambies Ron" se decía para sus adentros, luego cerró la puerta del baño.

**1 hora después residencia Possible.**

Los jóvenes se disponían a hacer su habitual recorrido navideño, lo cual se había hecho tradición, primero visitaban a la familia de Kim y luego a la de Ron.

"Kimmy… hace mas de 3 días que no sabemos de ti ni de Ronald" le saludo su padre abriendo la puerta con alegría, haciendo gesto para que ingresasen los chicos "hola papi" le correspondió Kim dándole un beso en la mejilla "Sr. Possible" saludo Ron estrechándole la mano, cosa que comúnmente no hacia. Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la sala vieron que la señora Possible estaba con un abrigo verde con adornos navideños, la que conversaba animadamente con… "MAMA??!!" chilló Ron al ver que su familia se encontraba en el lugar "Ronni!!!!" dijo su madre alegremente mientras se levantaba y abrazaba efusivamente a su hijo "pero que hacen aquí?" pregunto algo desconcertado el chico "pensé que estarían en casa con las velas de la Menorah…" "pues al inicio así fue, pero luego llamo James invitándonos a pasar Hannuka con ellos" los chicos se miraron un momento, algo confundidos pero alegres de ver a toda la familia reunida "y además pronto tendremos que acostumbrarnos a pasar navidad y año nuevo juntos, ya que cuando se casen…" farfulló el Sr. Imparable alzando una taza de leche chocolatada, y bebiendo un sorbo "… esto será un tradición familiar" dijo mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hijo y luego a Kim "y donde están los geme…" la frase de Kim fue cortada bruscamente, por un bola de nieve que entro por un ventana que estaba abierta y que colisiono contra la cabeza de la pelirroja "bitontos!!!" gruño Kim mientras salía al patio de la entrada de la casa "que paso Kim? acaso muy frió? Preguntaron al unísono los gemelos, los cuales se habían vuelto unos revoltosos adolescentes de 16 años "ahora si los mato" dijo levantando un poco de nieve y haciendo un bola con ella.

Mientras la guerra se desataba en el patio la Sra. Possible se acercaba a Ron "Ronni por favor cuida mucho a Kim" Ron la miro un momento "por supuesto, la verdad yo no se que haría sin ella" le sonrió, haciendo que la señora le correspondiese "bien supongo que haré fuerza con el escuadrón anti-Kim" le dijo a la feliz madre, mientras salía por la puerta y se posicionaba detrás de su novia sin que ella se percatara.

"ya se rinden bitontos?" dijo Kim lanzando una bola de nieve que Jim esquivo "nunca!! Además tenemos un arma secreta" "arma secreta?" pregunto la chica evitando los tiros de nieve de sus hermanos "Ron ahora!!!" gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras el rubio se abalanzaba sobre Kim con una bola enorme de nieve "pero que demonios?" chilló la pelirroja dándose vuelta… "BOOYA!!!" aulló el chico lanzando la bola de nieve la que paso rozando la cara de su novia e impacto contra los hermanos "haaa!!! Ron… pero que?" "lo siento chicos je…je es cosa de pareja" murmuro mirando a Kim con ternura "siempre puedo confiar en ti verdad Ron? Le sonrió la chica, la que se acercaba para darle un beso. Pero la conmovedora escena fue cortada abruptamente por un temblor mas fuerte que el anterior ocurrido en la mañana "esos sismos empiezan a molestarme" reclamo Ron cuando el movimiento telúrico había cesado, haciendo que algo de nieve que estaba sobre el techo se desprendiera cayéndole en la cabeza "esto es raro… no es común que en Middleton haya temblores" "además de los que provocan tus hermanos cuando estalla algo?" le pregunto Ron con gracia "además de ellos" Será mejor que llame a…" la chica no alcanzo a terminar la frase debido a que se escucho un sonido muy familiar "siempre eres tan preciso?" pregunto la pelirroja a través de su kimmunicador al chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la pantalla "yo diría mas que preciso, exacto" le sonrió el genio el cual ya era un adolescente de la misma edad de Jim y Tim, y también estaba en forma, ya que Kim le había recomendado ejercicios "que fueron esos sismos Wade?" "al parecer no fue nada natural, eso te lo aseguro… pero rastree la fuente del sismo, y proviene desde una parte muy alejada de Middleton" "el buen nacho? Tal vez sean las nuevas nacho bombas de fiesta" se animo el rubio, el cual fue recibido con una mirada de "cállate" de su novia "pues provienen de hecho desde otro continente, para ser mas especifico de una ciudad" "y seria…?" "Pompeya" la pareja se miro un momento algo desconcertados "y no hay avisos en la pagina Wade?" "pues de hecho si, pero nada referente a los sismos… es sobre la misma ciudad, un dueño de un museo lo despojaron de un valioso articulo, al parecer es un pergamino" "debemos partir ahora?" pregunto Ron desanimado "lo lamento Ron, su transporte llegara en media hora" luego la transmisión se corto "bien al parecer será una típica navidad para el equipo Imparable Possible" hablo la chica luego de un momento de silencio "los veremos mas tarde?" preguntaron los gemelos con su habitual coordinación vocal "eso espero" les respondió su hermana con algo de tristeza.

**55 minutos después.**

"bien supongo que estamos listos" dijo el rubio bajando la vista "vamos Ronni, por lo menos sabemos que será una navidad IP" "si lo se pero siempre es lo mismo ya van cuanto? Unos 6 años seguidos que ocurre los mismo… siempre en navidad, siempre… cochinos villanos" su novia lo mira con algo de melancolía, recordando esas navidades donde solo eran niños y no les importaba nada más que la familia.

Kim se acerca a Ron y lo abraza con mucha ternura, el chico le corresponde el abrazo "espero que podamos volver hoy día mismo" desde afuera se escucha un zumbido y luego aparece entre la ventisca un jet bastante amplio, el que aterriza en medio de la calle "es hora" dijeron ambos chicos.

Luego de despedirse los jóvenes al abordar el jet. Miran por ultima vez la casa y a sus familias que estaban en el jardín principal, y luego cierran la compuerta del avión "Ron recuerda lo que te pedí!!!" le grito la Sr. Possible, mientras todos veían como el transporte se alejaba y se perdía entre las nubes.

**30 minutos después, jet de transporte.**

"descuiden chicos en unas 5 horas estaremos en Roma… y por cierto gracias Kim, de no ser por ti, habría perdido mi empleo, mi vida, y…. a si mi esposa…. Mi querida esposa" dijo con un dejo de ironía en la voz, la chica solo le hizo un gesto con la mano, ya que se encontraba bastante deprimida por dejar a su familia (como todos los años) "Kim iré a dormir un rato… me siento cansado" le anuncio Ron, el que indicaba el asiento de 2 piezas que se hacia cama "te importa si te acompaño?" le pregunto con timidez pensando que su novio querría estar solo "por mi mejor" dijo con algo de alegría fingida.

Los jóvenes estuvieron recostados un momento viéndose a los ojos sin emitir sonido alguno, se encontraban abrazados por debajo de una manta que les proporciono el piloto, ya que hacia frió a esa altura "Kim, no se por que siento algo extraño" "pensaba lo mismo" "creo que este sentimiento lo he tenido antes" "ojala solo sea nuestra imaginación Ron" "eso espero" musito con tranquilidad, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

**5 horas después, Pompeya.**

"vamos Ron despierta!!" decía Kim intentando despertar a su adormilado novio "no quiero…. Dame 5 minutos mas… si mami?" respondió el chico somnoliento y tapándose con el manto "Ron por favor… quieres volver rápido a casa o no?" le reprocho la pelirroja tirando con fuerza la cobija, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo "ya te oí, ya te oí…. No tienes que decírmelo" decía mientras se ponía de pie.

**20 minutos más tarde, museo nacional de Pompeya.**

El edificio era en si una obra de arte sumamente bien elaborada, la entrada estaba tallada en mármol y con delicados detalles en los pilares centrales que denotaba un arduo trabajo por parte de los contratistas "wow que impresionante!!" se maravilló Ron mientras que su mirada recorría cada centímetro del lugar

"esto es tan increíble" respondió su novia observando todo al igual que el rubio "gratcie, gratcie bendito sea dios, el equipo Possible esta aquí" se escucho una voz con el típico acento ítaloamericano que representaba a los inmigrantes ilegales en Norteamérica "y usted es..?" "perdonen me presento mi nombre es Sesco Di Mallo soy el dueño del museo" dijo haciendo una grácil reverencia que incomodó algo a los chicos "mucho gusto Sr. Mayonesa" se adelanto Ron y le extendió la mano, el caballero lo miro un momento a través de unos lentes de lectura que llevaba puestos "es Mallo mi estimado Imparable" "si, si lo que digas" "y Sr. Mallo que fue exactamente lo que robaron?" se acercó Kim "será mejor que pasen y lo vean ustedes mismos" luego hizo un ademán bastante caballeroso para que ingresaran al vestíbulo del museo.

Cuando los jóvenes ingresaron quedaron absortos en un mar de confusiones y desagrados visuales totales. La paredes del museo estaban manchadas con lo que parecía ser pintura escarlata, el piso y los muebles y la mayoría de las vitrinas estaban hechas añicos. En medio del lugar se encontraban un equipo de forenses que analizaban las manchas en la pared, y el resto de policías hacían preguntas al personal de turno "por favor síganme iremos a mi oficina" luego el dueño del museo, que era un hombre ya entrado de edad rasgos finos de rostro y de delgada complexión, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a un cuarto donde al parecer no había daño alguno, solo un leve desorden de papeles en la zona "tomen asiento por favor" le indico unas sillas frente al escritorio.

"como habrán apreciado, mi museo fue victima de un atraco, pero lo mas curioso del caso es que no robaron nada de valor trascendental (diamantes, joyería, etc.…) solamente robaron un pergamino…" los chicos se miraron incrédulos "ósea que toda esta destrucción fue causada solamente para conseguir un trozo de papel antiguo?" seguía asombrado Ron al recordar las manchas en la pared de la entrada del museo, ya que recién había entendido que eran esas supuestas manchas "pues verán el pergamino cuenta una leyenda…" "una leyenda? Se refiere de ese típico documento sagrado que da la clave para conseguir poder, fama, riquezas o cosas así?" le corta Kim "bueno es algo así, la verdad este pergamino relata el hecho de la creación del universo… según la leyenda hubo un tiempo en la historia del inicio que solamente había caos y para evitar todo ese caos habían 3 delegados, 3 dioses. Que encerraron todo ese caos en un lugar, en una pequeña caja…" "esa no es la historia de la caja de Pandora?" insinuó la pelirroja "de hecho en cierto modo, pero es mas que eso, ya que la caja nunca fue abierta, es mas fue destruida por los dioses… la paz reino durante mucho tiempo, y estos dioses para ese entonces ya habían creado el universo y sus planetas y galaxias, cuando el ciclo de los portadores de poder llego a su limite (la muerte) cada uno decidió guardar los poderes de los demás en unas gemas, en total son 6 gemas, las que fueron escondidas en todo el mundo, para ser mas exactos este mundo…" "y por que este mundo?" "si por que?" chillo el ratopin desde el bolsillo de su amo… "pues según el pergamino este fue el primer planeta que crearon y engendraron vida… así que guardaron las gemas en lugares recónditos y casi inalcanzables para el hombre común… y este pergamino revela la ubicación de una de las gemas, bueno en cierto modo ya que solo da una frase "cuando las naciones se separen en grandes extensiones terrenales, habrá solo una que mantendrá el nombre e ímpetu de la madre tierra" eso seria en simples palabras…" los jóvenes cavilaron un momento luego asintieron con la cabeza "bien señor si lo que dice es cierto, encontraremos esas gemas antes que los tipos que robaron el pergamino" sentencio Kim con firmeza "si además es una excelente oportunidad de recorrer el mundo, como en los viejos tiempos BOOYA!!!" dijo eufórico el chico "no saben los feliz que me hace saber eso" "entonces esta decidido el Equipo IP esta en marcha!!" gritaron los jóvenes levantando el puño…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 2:

**5 minutos después.**

Apenas ambos jóvenes se despidieron del dueño del museo se toparon nuevamente con la escena desagradable de la destrucción de la sala principal "que crees que haya ocurrido… bueno lo digo por las paredes?" pregunto el rubio desviando la vista de las manchas en la pared del edificio "quieres preguntar?" le dijo su novia, volviéndose a mirar la cara de Ron "heee bueno si…" luego los chicos se acercaron a un forense que estaba sacando fotografías a los muros manchados "disculpe Sr. Nos podría decir que ocurrió en este lugar?" el hombre dejo la cámara de lado un momento y luego observo a la pareja "son equipo Possible verdad?" "de hecho es el equipo Imparable Possible" le dijo la pelirroja "bien… verán hoy día en la madrugada hubo un atraco al museo, y como notaran en la pared hay manchas de sangre, la cual es de los guardias nocturnos… solo digamos que debieron buscar otro empleo" luego se rió de forma fría, lo que asusto un poco a los jóvenes "entendido, heee… gracias, supongo" cuando la pareja salió del museo Ron fue el primero en hablar "Kim ese tipo necesita un psicólogo, o mejor un loquero" "hay Ron, solamente debe estar estresado por el trabajo" "pero Kim ninguna persona se ríe de la muerte de otra… es, es casi como las películas que vemos los miércoles en la noche. Como esa de los carniceros de la calle fiambre" se estremeció el chico, mientras su novia lo veía con reproche "debes dejar de ver esas películas"

**6 horas después, Middleton.**

ya el reloj de la pared de la casa de los Possible marcaba las 10:48 PM. Dentro de la residencia se sentía un ambiente de alegría que era acompañado de algo de melancolía, debido a la ausencia inevitable de los jóvenes universitarios "ha pasado ya mucho rato" dijo el Sr. Possible mientras veía el reloj de la cocina "tranquilo James estoy seguro que llegaran pronto" lo calmó el Sr. Imparable, viendo la cara de nerviosismo de su amigo "… es que… se que van a estar bien, lo que me preocupa es que lleguen para por lo menos poder culminar el día estando toda la familia reunida" el comentario fue acompañado de un suspiro hondo por parte de su esposa "bueno ya ha pasado antes, lo mejor seria comenzar a cen…" la Sr. Pelirroja no alcanzo a completar la frase debido a que se escucho el abrir de la puerta, seguido de un grito de tono muy familiar "por dios… te dije que la sal era mala suerte!!!" "hay Ron no seas tan crédulo" "soy crédulo, esa estúpida nieve nunca debió caer en mi cabeza" "eso es por que hablaste muy fuerte, por eso se cayó" toda la familia se asomó al vestíbulo para ver si era verdad que sus odios no los traicionaban "CHICOS!!!" grito el Sr. Possible con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**30 minutos después.**

"entonces ahora tienen que recorrer el mundo buscando esas supuestas gemas?" pregunto Jim, que estaba tomando una taza de leche tibia "así es" asintió el rubio, mientras su ratopin emergía de su bolsillo "así" chilló el roedor "y que era lo que decía el pergamino?" preguntó el padre del joven "he lo que nos leyó el Sr. Mallo fué "_cuando las naciones se separen en grandes extensiones terrenales, habrá solo una que mantendrá el nombre e ímpetu de la madre tierra"" _musitó la joven"como te memorizaste eso?" "con algo que se llama retención tal ves?" anuncio sarcásticamente la pelirroja dedicándole una mirada tierna a su novio "mmm esa frase, o algo parecido fue el eslogan un tiempo en los años 80 de Australia, la usaban para atraer turistas" murmuro el Sr. Imparable "y como sabes eso?" le pregunto su hijo "jaja Ron tu no sabes donde ha estado tu padre" "estuviste en Australia?" "no, nunca estuvo ahí solo lo vio en un programa en la televisión hace unos días" le reprocho la Sra. Imparable "por dios mujer no le quites el misticismo" los jóvenes se miraron un momento como si hubieran pensado lo mismo "gracias… iremos un momento a mi habitación" dijo Kim agarrando a Ron del brazo "no hagan nada indebido…" sentencio el Sr. Possible mientras miraba a Ron con cara de "te estoy vigilando" "PAPA NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!!!" chillo la chica sonrojada totalmente, mientras todos en la sala reían.

"y bien, cual es el plan?" pregunto el rubio sentándose al borde de la cama de su novia "ya sabes el primer paso Ronni" "Wade?" "correcto" la chica luego llamó al genio a través de su kimmunicador de muñeca "Wade estas hay?" después de un momento apareció en pantalla el chico "si, lamento la demora estaba cenando… que me tienes?" "necesito que busques la relación con una frase y Australia" la chica le dio los datos al joven, mientras Ron jugaba poker con Rufus "bien amigo, hoy es el día, con esta mano nunca me podrás ganar" el rubio bajo las cartas y tenia casa llena "jaja a ver como me vences ahora" dijo con firmeza "mmm já" el ratopin también mostró sus cartas las que formaban una escala real "gané" chillo el roedor "haaaaaa!!! Como puede ser que mi gane mi propia mascota"…

Kim por su lado esperaba el resultado del análisis, viendo la cómica escena de su novio "KIM!!! Estas ahí?" Se escucho desde el Kimmunicador "si, que hay?" "la frase que me enviaste en efecto era un eslogan publicitario de Australia durante un periodo de crisis, y se uso básicamente para aumentar el turismo solo que no era 100% apegada a la frase original si no que era "vengan y disfruten de la única tierra que conserva el nombre y gracia de Oceanía" según mis datos puede que lo que se refiere "_mantendrá el nombre e ímpetu de la madre tierra" _ es que el nombre del continente esta ligado a una parte del mundo" "a que te refieres?" "te suena Oceanía, océano? "me estas diciendo que es tan simple como un juego de palabras?" "pues al parecer si… seguramente los que escondieron las gemas, en ese tiempo, un acertijo así era indescifrable ya que las naciones dividas o continentes tomaron sus nombres ya recién a partir del primer milenio d.C." "gracias Wade eres súper" "si lo se" le sonrió el chico luego la transmisión se cortó "Ron tenemos nuestro primer destino" "Machupichu?!!" pregunto eufórico el joven "no Ron, Australia" "bueno por lo menos hay canguros"…

**01:18 AM, departamento de Kim y Ron.**

Cuando los jóvenes ya estuvieron en su hogar el rubio se desploma sobre el sillón frente al televisor "fue un día agradable de todos modos" sonrió el joven mirando a la pelirroja que dejaba su abrigo sobre el respaldo de una silla "si, por lo menos vimos a la familia nuevamente" le correspondió la sonrisa y luego se sentó al lado del joven apoyando su cuerpo contra el de él "Kimmy?... cuando dijiste que era la charla en la escuela?" rompió el tierno momento Ron "mmm si no me equivoco mañana a las 10 AM" "supongo que hablaras solamente tú cierto?" "ni lo pienses" le respondió en tono meloso acurrucándose en el regazo de su novio "y lo otro, cuando veremos lo de las gemas?" "Después de la charla, Wade dijo que un jet nos esperaría fuera del auditorio" "pero tu no tienes que ir a la universidad?" "hable con el decano" "juntarte con Monique?" "tiene planes hasta la noche… por que tanta pregunta Ron?" infirió la chica volviéndose hacia su novio "es que acaso un hombre no puede preocuparse por los deberes de su mujer?" la pelirroja se sonrojó "y tu ya avisaste en el trabajo?" un silencio recorrió la sala después del comentario "me esperas 5 minutos Kim?" luego el chico salio corriendo en dirección al teléfono "ese es mi Ron" rió la joven.

**Escuela de Middleton 9:45 AM.**

"bien Ron calmado esto es algo que pensaste que nunca llegaría, es como en los viejos tiempos, solo que eres un trabajador con sueldo rentable, estas mas guapo, y Barkin mas viejo, si que podría salir mal?" se decía el chico provocándose auto confianza, mientras su novia veía en todas direcciones buscando a su antiguo maestro "donde estará?" "que ocurre amor?" "se supone que Barkin nos estaría esperando" "tal ves se retraso con el trafico de la mañana… tu sabes ese que se produce a las 10 AM" "no creo siempre fue puntual" en ese momento entra por la puerta trasera del auditorio un Barkin cansado y con unas arrugas bastante marcadas en la cara "ya era hora" "silencio Imparable… la edad no me acompaña mucho en estos días" "y entonces estamos listos?" pregunto Kim acercándose a su antiguo profesor "se supone, saben lo que tienen que decir?" "hablar sobre el futuro y que se esfuercen al máximo" "excelente y tu Imparable?" mirando fijamente al chico "heeeee sobre el cuidado de los animales?" "por Dios Imparable, eres incorregible… solo acompaña lo que diga la Srta. Possible" "entendido y anotado Sr. Barkin" luego el fornido hombre se aleja a paso apresurado "no importa cuanto lo intente cada ves que lo veo me recuerda mas a mi infancia cruel con el" Kim solo se limito a reír tímidamente…

**5 minutos después.**

La ceremonia de presentación había comenzado, y el Sr. Barkin se puso frente al micrófono para comenzar la habitual perorata aburre estudiantes "… y por ultimo les puedo decir una cosa, con esfuerzo y superación llegaran a ser los mejores" la ultima frase fue acompañada de unos aplausos obligados por parte de la audiencia de jóvenes "bien sin mas preámbulo, les presento a Kim Possible y Ron Imparable" apenas concluyo de hablar las caras de muchos estudiantes se llenaron de alegría, al fin conocerían a la heroína mas grande de la historia y sin mencionar a su ayudante y novio.

"listo Ron?" pregunto la pelirroja viendo al chico algo tembloroso "si supongo" mientras el ratopin se asomaba por el bolsillo de su amo y le hacia un gesto de tranquilidad "tienes razón Rufus…" el chico suspiro "a escena".

Luego Kim y Ron subieron al escenario instalado en el auditorio, cuando aparecieron fueron acompañados de aplausos y vitoreos de todos los jóvenes presentes, luego Kim se acerca al micrófono y pronuncia con una voz algo melancólica, pero que no perdía la alegría "recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando estaba igual que ustedes, pensaba que nunca saldría de esta institución…" la charla de Kim se extendió durante unos minutos, en el cual varios estudiantes varones no dejaban de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, y por otro lado Ron quien estaba de pie junto a ella con los brazos cruzados, atraía las miradas de las féminas "vaya parejita… es como si fueran de las revistas de celebridades" "yo con una mujer así me termino de criar…" "huyyy pero que lindo es ese chico, estoy segura que seria el novio ideal"… estos y muchos otros comentarios recorrían las bocas de todos los jóvenes, mientras Kim continuaba su aburrida charla sobre el esfuerzo y el trabajo en equipo "…y ahora con ustedes Ron Imparable" el salón volvió a llenarse de aplausos mientras Kim se alejaba del micrófono y Ron tomaba su posición para comenzar a hablar, el chico no alcanzo a musitar ni una sola palabra debido a que en ese momento se produce un sismo mas fuerte que los dos anteriores "que demonios es el tercero en dos días…" anuncio el chico, mirando a su novia, la que ya había empezado a comunicarse con Wade "que fue eso?" "según las lecturas, no son sismos ordinarios Kim" "y que son?" "son acumulaciones de energía que provienen de… Australia" "pero si antes dijiste que venían de Roma" "lo se pero al parecer son llamados Kim, como si alguien quisiera dejar un mensaje…" "un mensaje que debemos leer, gracias Wade estamos en camino" luego la chica corto la transmisión y se acerco al rubio "Ron debemos irnos" "pero si no he hablado nada… justo que ahora estaba mentalizado y con un bello discurso" "no importa me lo dirás a mi después" "pero Kim…" "ahora!!!" después la chica se disculpa ante la audiencia y salen hacia el estacionamiento "y como llegaremos a Australia?" "Wade ya se encargo de eso" le respondió su novia, luego el silencio invernal fue roto por un jet que descendió sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes "wow que puntualidad" sonrió el chico…

**20 minutos después.**

"y tenemos algún indicio de donde podría estar esa gema?" consultaba Kim a través del Kimmunicador al genio "pues solamente ahí un lugar en ese continente tan antiguo que ha perdurado el paso de millones de años… la Roca de Ayers" sentencio el chico mirando por el monitor a Kim y Ron "te refieres a esa Roca gigante roja que esta en medio de la pampa desértica de Australia, y que cuando llega el atardecer, se vuelve un espectáculo asombroso a la vista del hombre?" murmuro el rubio "heee si… pero como sabes eso Ron?" "digamos que investigue un poco… jeje" "no se por que hay algo que no te creo" bromeo el chico "bueno en fin, también recibí que la lectura del sismo anterior provenía de ahí" "algo no me gusta de esos sismos" mascullo la chica.

Durante todo el viaje el ambiente fue calmado y tranquilo, mas de algún inconveniente por que Ron tenia hambre en el camino, cosa que Kim lo calmaba con un actitud cariñosa y tierna. "chicos quedan 2 minutos y estaremos sobre la roca de Ayers… y por cierto gracias Kim por salvar a mi familia en Missouri de ese tornado" "no fue nada solo algo de viento" le sonrió la chica "bien Ron estas listo?" "un minuto Kim…" decía mientras se colocaba el paracaídas "listos chicos estamos en posición" "muy bien, y por cierto, muchas gracias Kurt" el piloto le hizo un ademán con la mano, mientras los chicos saltaban.

**13 minutos después sobre la Roca de Ayers.**

Cuando los chicos ya estaban situados sobre la roca, quedaron pasmados por la belleza del continente australiano apreciado desde aquel lugar, los rayos del sol de la tarde se pronunciaban sobre la piedra haciendo que esta tomara un color rojizo ladrillo, y sumado la pampa que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros era una imagen que quedaría marcada en la mente de cualquiera "que hermoso…" recalco la chica sin poder dejar de mirar la puesta de sol "bastante hermoso" respondió Ron quien estaba mas sorprendido de ver a su novia alumbrada por esa tenue luz, que realzaba su belleza "te parece si nos ponemos a trabajar?.. Ron?" la chica se acerco al rubio y movió una mano frente a su cara "hey estas ahí?" luego el chico salio de su trance, y disipo las ideas que tenia "si lo siento" "a veces eres raro Ron" se rió su novia "y tu muy bella…" respondió en tono adulador "que tierno" se sonrojó la pelirroja, mientras abrazaba al rubio por el cuello y este por la cintura, "no es el ambiente perfecto?" "si lo es…" luego los labios de ambos jóvenes se juntaron en un tierno beso, fue un beso mas apasionado y trascendental que el que se dieron en el baile de graduación o durante los problemas que pasaron en la dominación del proyecto evolución. Fue algo mágico, era el ambiente perfecto nada podía salir mal, cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos un momento "ahora se que lo nuestro es mas real, que cualquier estúpido plan para dominar el mundo" la chica rió ante el comentario de su novio "no podría estar mas de acuerdo" luego se volvieron a besar, mientras los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban la piel de los jóvenes.

**5 minutos después.**

" y que se supone estamos buscando exactamente?" pregunto el chico mientras movía una piedritas para ver si encontraba algo "según Wade debe haber algún símbolo que… lo encontré!!" "de verdad?" corrió el rubio hacia donde se encontraba la chica "bueno eso creo" dijo mientras con un pincel de arqueólogo desempolvaba lo que parecía ser una formación rocosa muy peculiar "me recuerda a la estrella de mi cultura" "ósea la estrella judía?" "si, solo que esta no esta indicando al norte, si no que las puntas están desorden, es como si fuera algo caótico" "que quieres decir?" "que tal vez las supuestas gemas tengan mayor relación con la religión de mi pueblo de la creo" la chica mantuvo silencio un momento luego musito levemente "letras…" "como dices?" "hay letras marcadas aquí" "son letras judías, como la de la torá" "puedes leerlas?" "tu dices traducirlas?" "si, puedes?" "intentare… Ajre reim kaija tej" "y?" "según lo que entendí significa Templo del Agua" la chica hizo una mueca de desentendimiento "pero si no hay agua" luego de un momento de silencio, el sector donde estaban parados los jóvenes se estremeció de abrupto y unas piedras cayeron dejando ver unas escaleras de roca en forma de caracol que descendían hacia el interior de la roca "vaya… eso no es algo que veas todo los días" "pero por que aparecieron las escaleras?" "tal ves al leer la inscripción en la Roca paso algo…" "puede ser, bueno espérame informare a Wade de esto" la chica se aleja del rubio mientras conversa con el genio "que divertido nunca pensé que volvería a leer algo en judío" le decía a su amigo roedor "aja" le respondió este mientras engullía una galleta "oye de donde sacaste comida??!!!"

**En un lugar cercano.**

"Sr. Como usted esperaba los sujetos han abierto la entrada del primer templo" pronunció un hombre bastante alto y fornido, mientras veía a través de unos vinoculares a lo lejos, y con la otra mano sostenía un transmisor "perfecto, solo manténganlos vigilados hasta que sea el momento de actuar" "entendido" luego guardo el transmisor en el bolsillo "y que te dijo el jefe?" pregunto una voz femenina en tono molesto "dice que solo los mantengamos vigilados" "nada mas?" pregunto una figura de tamaño regular y con voz calmada "ya dije que nada mas Ángel" respondió con desgano el fornido hombre al tipo de la mirada tranquila "bueno pero no te enojes conmigo, Then" reprocho el hombre de mirada serena y pelo largo y castaño "no seas llorón Ángel" dijo la figura femenina con desden y superioridad, mientras alzaba su largo pelo negro "tu no te metas Briz" anuncio con algo de molestia el joven "ya no importa… calmémonos, será mejor esperar por ahora, no sacamos nada peleando entre nosotros" anuncio con firmeza, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a sus compañeros.

"Kim estas lista?" "si estoy lista" dijo acercándose a su novio y apagando el Kimmunicador "es hora de entrar".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 3:

Cuando los jóvenes comenzaron a descender por las escaleras de caracol el aire comenzó a volverse turbio y pesado, la respiración era dificultosa y reinaba un calor indescriptible "esto es demasiado" dijo el rubio mientras seguía bajando "por que el aire es tan pesado aquí?" pregunto el chico quien iba detrás de su novia "debe ser por que no hay ventilación de aire, tal ves desde hace mucho tiempo".

Durante unos minutos seguían bajando iluminados por la linterna del Kimmunicador, cuando llegaron al aparente final de las escaleras, notaron como el ambiente cambiaba, el aire ya no era de encierro si no que era fresco, reconfortante. La chica apago la luz debido a que había unos cristales en el piso y paredes que tenían una fosforescencia natural "que curiosos cristales" dijo el rubio siguiendo el paso de su novia.

El camino se extendía por un pasillo bastante largo y amplio, y a cada paso que daban la luz era mas intensa, cuando por fin el entorno cambio se toparon con una gran construcción, unas estatuas de personas con armaduras y espadas que rodeaban una especie de sarcófago antiguo y demacrado y en medio de todo había una fuente de la que emanaba agua cristalina brillante "vaya me pregunto que será?" se acerco el rubio "Ron ten cuidado, no sabemos que podría ocurrir" "si no te preocupes Kim" el chico tocó el agua, al momento de hacer contacto sintió un sin fin de emociones distintas e imágenes de su vida tanto buenas como malas "Ron que ocurre?" pregunto preocupada su novia al ver la mirada perdida del chico, el joven estaba sumiso en las imágenes de su vida… hasta que llego el punto del baile graduación cuando estaban en preparatoria, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico sintió ese desprecio por la persona que mas amaba, un dolor que le rompió el alma, después de observar todo, las imágenes se esfumaron como aparecieron "ho por Dios…" "Ron que ocurrió?" el chico la miro un momento como si sintiera nauseas de solo mirar a su novia "vi mi vida…" "como?" "te digo vi toda mi vida en unos instantes, no sabría explicártelo, fue algo muy raro, pero real" luego la chica impulsivamente imitó el gesto de su novio y sumergió la mano en la fuente, pero no paso nada "Ron no pasa nada… estas seguro de lo que viste o sentiste?" el rubio solo asintió… la chica alejo la mano de la fuente "bueno te parece si vemos lo que hay en ese sarcófago?" su novio solo se limito a mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación "que habrá ocurrido?" se preguntaba Kim para sus adentros, mientras miraba de reojo a su novio, luego de un momento abrió con ayuda de Ron el baúl de piedra, la tapa al caer de la caja se rompió produciendo un gran estruendo en el lugar, y lo que despertó a Ron "por la mier…!!! Eso me asusto" se decía tomándose el pecho para que no se le saliera el corazón "Ron solo fue la tapa de piedra rompiéndose, vamos cálmate" "lo lamento Kim" se disculpo el chico, lo que su novia le correspondió con una tierna mirada, luego los jóvenes se asomaron para ver el contenido del baúl se sorprendieron bastante al encontrar en su interior un cristal que resplandecía como si una gran linterna iluminara el agua "que bello…" decía Kim sin quitarle la vista de encima "parece un gran zafiro" musito Ron levantando la piedra con delicadeza luego vio que debajo de esta había un medallón de tono azulado, solo por mera curiosidad lo tomó, mientras Kim guardaba la gema en el bolso que llevaba consigo "que es eso?" "no lo se pero siento que lo he visto antes" "mejor lo llevaremos puede que sirva en la investigación" "Si tienes razón… huu?" "que ocurre Ron?" "no hay ruido de caer del agua" ambos jóvenes se voltearon para ver la fuente, de la cual ya no emanaba agua, sino que brotaba una especie de fango azulado transparente "puaj que asco, parece bosta de vaca" dijo el chico mientras hacia un gesto de asco, luego de que la fuente hubiera expulsado una buena cantidad de ese material en el centro de dicho fango se empezó a formar una gran célula semi café "Kim tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" "yo igual Ron será mejor irnos aho…" la frase de la chica fue cortada con brusco golpe propinado por la masa azulada que de un momento a otro comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia "KIM!!!" grito el rubio al ver como su novia quedaba estampada en la pared de piedra del templo.

Luego por instinto tomo una de las espadas de piedra de las estatuas que se encontraban alrededor "ahora si pedazo de mierda, a ver si eres tan ruda" la masa azul arremetió contra el chico alargando partes de su cuerpo como si fueran certeros golpes, cada golpe que fallaba y chocaba contra la pared dejaba unas grietas "que fuerza tiene esta cosa" pensaba mientras evadía golpe tras golpe. Por otro lado Kim estaba recuperándose de la embestida "RON!!" la chica imito la acción de su novio y alzo una espada de piedra que curiosamente no pesaba mas que su mochila de estudiante universitaria "debe ser por el ejercicio que hago" pensó sin darle mayor importancia, luego arremetió contra la criatura viscosa sin éxito alguno ya que los golpes que le ensartaban, tajaban y propinaban no le hacían daño debido a que era agua "pero como demonios destruimos esta cosa?!!" gimoteo el chico ya entrando en desesperación "Ron, intenta golpear esa cosa en su centro!!" le grito Kim señalándole el núcleo con forma de célula que se movía en la dirección opuesta de los atacantes "buena observación Kim" grito Ron mientras salto sobre la masa con la espada apuntando hacia abajo, cuando esta impacto en una parte del núcleo se oyó un chillido como de un animal o un roedor muy grande, la masa agarro a Ron y lo aventó contra un muro con mucha mas fuerza que antes dejándolo inconciente "NOO RON!! Ahora si te mueres cosa rara!!" grito con furia la chica intentando golpear el núcleo de la masa azul pero sin éxito alguno debido a que era muy escurridiza, el incesante movimiento de la masa era cada ves más veloz, y los golpes que lanzaba también, haciendo cada vez más difícil esquivar los ataques, hasta el punto que Kim recibió un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que se le cayera la espada y quedara de rodillas en el suelo esperando su inminente fin "lo siento Ron" decía entre sollozo, luego sintió como un chillido desgarrador llenaba el lugar la chica levanto la vista y vio que había una espada ensartada en el núcleo de la masa azulada "pero que paso?" pregunto sorprendida y algo alegre, después observo bien y vio que Rufus sostenía la empuñadura de la susodicha "Rufus eres genial!!" le dijo cuando el Ratopin se acerco a ella "será mejor salir ahora" dijo en voz baja para que no se percatara la masa que estaba chillando sin control, la chica tomo al rubio y comenzó a cargarlo… durante un momento todo iba bien, cuando llego al inicio de las escaleras Ron recupero la conciencia "que paso?" dijo robándose la cabeza "después de cuento ahora mejor corre!!" los jóvenes subían las escaleras a gran velocidad "KIM!!!! HAY VIENE ESA COSA!!" grito desesperado su novio al ver como la gelatina azul comenzaba a moverse por las escaleras y como velozmente iba alcanzándolos "Ron un poco, mas falta poco!! Gritaba la pelirroja, mientras veía que la entrada del templo se estaba cerrando "maldición!!" los jóvenes apenas podían dar mas con las piernas, ahora solo era cosa de suerte, cuando lograron emerger de la roca la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente detrás de ellos dejando a la vista una parte de la masa que había quedado fuera "haaa…. Haaa nunca…mas… entro… a… algo…. Así" intentaba recuperar el aliento el rubio, tirado en el piso totalmente exhausto…

**Lugar cercano.**

"Sr. Al parecer han emergido del templo" dijo Then sosteniendo el transmisor y los vinoculares "tienen la gema?" "si hay la veo" dijo observando con detenimiento la gema reluciente que Kim saco del bolso "bien solo manténgalos vigilados necesito que reúnan la 4 otras joyas faltantes, cuando eso ocurra quítenselas, después procederemos con la ultima fase y la ultima joya" la transmisión se corto dejando al fornido hombre algo desconcertado "mientras terminemos con una buena remuneración de cualquier tipo me conformo" dijo Briz jugando con un mechón de su largo y liso cabello "espero que cumpla su palabra" musito con su tono de voz tranquilo, Ángel "no se preocupen, si el no nos llegase a pagar nosotros haremos justicia con nuestras propias manos".

**20 minutos después, jet.**

"sigo sin creer esto Kim" dijo el rubio descansando placidamente en el asiento reclinable "yo tampoco Ron, es… es tan poco común ver algo así… pensé que lo había visto todo cuando nos atacaron esos experimentos raros, pero una gelatina que es una maquina de matar… se lleva un 20 de 10 en mi escala de rarezas" "no me refiero a eso, te digo que estos asientos son increíblemente cómodos…" la chica lo mira con seriedad "pero también es increíble lo de la masa jeje" rió nerviosamente.

Luego suena el Kimmunicador y la pelirroja contesta con gran rapidez "que me tienes Wade?" "bien según esa muestra que me enviaste de materia que quedo en tu ropa y la de Ron, lo que resulto es que solamente es agua, simple y pura agua, solo que las moléculas estaban mas condensadas… es todo" "y el núcleo ese?" "eso es algo que todavía no he podido descubrir, pero no se preocupen no es de relevancia por ahora" "bien gracias Wade" la transmisión se cortó, luego Kim vio como su novio veía detenidamente el medallón azulado que tenia unos símbolos marcados en las orillas "en que piensas Ron?" pregunto Kim sacando de trance al chico "intentaba recordar donde he visto esto… se que lo he visto en algún lado pero, en donde?" la chica solo lo mira con algo de confusión, pero no le importa mucho debido a que el cansancio es mayor que las preguntas que surgen en su mente, y rápidamente se queda dormida al lado de Ron.

**Al día siguiente departamento de Kim y Ron.**

La joven observaba detenidamente las marcas del medallón, y al igual que su novio, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, sentía que ya lo había visto antes "pero por que, no entiendo… a pesar de no saber que significan los símbolos algo me dice que esta ligado a la siguiente gema… puede que sea una corazonada, pero lo siento con una seguridad tan plena, que no se que pensar" "hola Kim que haces?" pregunto Ron quien salía del baño después bañarse "no te imaginas lo reconfortante que es bañarse sabiendo que el agua no te atacará" "si claro" dijo desganada la chica "que ocurre?" "nada… solo que estuve viendo el medallón y pensaba… que tal vez podría estar relacionado con la siguiente gema" "tu crees?, pues yo pensé que nos toparíamos con los tipos que robaron el pergamino" "momento, repite eso" "que pensé que nos toparíamos con los tipos que robaron el pergamino, eso?" dijo darle mucha importancia a la frase "sabes Ron, es verdad, debimos habernos topado con ellos, pero seguramente nos estaban espiando" "o simplemente no descifraron el secreto", completo Ron "te estas tomando esto muy enserio Kim, si esos tipos aparecen simplemente el equipo IP estará hay para patearles el trasero" su novia le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora "bueno de todas formas no esta demás estar alertas en todo momento, y también necesito preguntarle algo al Sr. Di Mallo sobre el medallón" "volveremos a Roma?" "volveremos a Roma" sentencio Kim.

**6 horas después Roma, Pompeya.**

Los jóvenes algo agotados por el viaje entran en el museo el cual en ese momento se encontraba en reparación, reemplazo de muebles y objetos de seguridad "Sr. Di Mallo?" el senil caballero se volteo para ver quien lo solicitaba "a pero si es el equipo IP… como les fue?".

Luego de contarle la historia al dueño del museo, se queda un momento cavilando "entonces solamente sacaron la gema y el medallón?" "si" respondieron los jóvenes al unísono "entiendo… supongo que la gema la tienen resguardada verdad?" "así es" "bien, bien… entonces requieren de mis servicios como arqueólogo antiguo para saber que significa el medallón?" la pareja asintió con la cabeza algo irritados por tantas preguntas "bueno si lo que me dicen es cierto, sobre lo de la masa azul, entonces puede que la leyenda en si sea completamente cierta" "a que se refiere?" pregunto la pelirroja "que según el pergamino habían guardianes para 5 gemas, para que estas no fueran robadas por personas impuras, y como me contaron se enfrentaron a una, me imagino que el resto serán mas peligrosas que estas" los jóvenes tragaron saliva nerviosamente mientras el caballero proseguía hablando "miren por ahora les daré tiempo para que conozcan la ciudad y sus lugares turísticos, vuelvan dentro de 3 horas, supongo que tendré algún resultado de la investigación" "muchas gracias Sr. Di Mallo" "por nada, gracias a ustedes" dijo con gracia el senil caballero luego se alejo con el medallón en la mano.

"y te parece si damos una vuelta?" pregunto Ron imitando la caballerosidad del senil "estaría alagada Sr. Imparable" los jóvenes luego salieron del museo mientras reían.

**Lugar cercano.**

"bien, muchachos parece que tendremos algo de diversión hoy" "habrá desnudistas?" pregunto emocionado Ángel "no zopenco! Se refiere a que vamos intimar con el equipo IP" dijo con firmeza Briz viendo como la feliz pareja caminaba por la calle principal tomados de la mano "bueno la verdad me refería a desnudistas pero tu idea no esta mal" respondió cómicamente Then "hombres" suspiro la chica.

**Parque central de Pompeya 20 minutos después.**

"wow que hermoso es este lugar, es casi místico" decía con encanto la chica mirando hacia todos lados "es bastante lindo" dijo el chico viendo unas construcciones arcaicas que se habían mantenido hasta la actualidad "Ron…" el chico se vuelve hacia su novia "haz pensado como será la vida después de que nos casemos?" miraba tiernamente a su novio, quien se había detenido en un claro del parque y se sentó, a la sombra de un árbol "pues la verdad siempre me pregunto lo mismo" dijo con algo de melancolía, mientras la pelirroja tomaba asiento al lado de él y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado "tu sabes que me gustaría tener hijos?" "no lo dices enserio verdad?" "por que? A menos que estés pensando que saldrán como los bitontos o si?" "pues la verdad si pienso eso" "vamos Ron, solo piénsalo no seria hermoso tener una familia, tener un mini tú que lo críes, te vea como su héroe y te diga papá?" el chico se sonrojo bastante con la idea "papá" el chico beso la cabeza de su razón de vida "podría ser Kim, podría ser" luego los jóvenes se besaron tiernamente, sin importar nada mas.

**Entre unos arbustos.**

"bien, recuerden solo es para ver como reaccionan, y medir fuerzas, si vemos que son mas fuertes debemos pedir mas al jefe por nuestros servicios entendieron?" pregunto con seriedad "si" respondieron Briz y Ángel al unísono "recuerden somos una unidad, y Briz…" la chica lo miro un momento "nada de navajazos ahora" la joven guardo un par de cuchillos que tenia debajo de las mangas "bien es hora de probar al equipo IP".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 4:

Nada podía ser mejor en ese momento, solo 2 personas en el mundo, que a pesar de los muchos problemas que habían tenido anteriormente y la gran carga que conllevaba la unión de sus vidas, no cedían ante nada ni nadie, siempre luchaban uno por el otro sin importar la situación. Con cada mirada que se dedicaban mutuamente, el ambiente se transformaba hasta convertirse en un paraje maravilloso…

"Ron te amo" dijo la muchacha abrazada al rubio "yo igual Kim" respondió el chico efectuando el mismo gesto afectivo de su novia, durante unos instantes se sintieron en completo regocijo uno con el otro, hasta que… "vaya no es lindo?" se escucho una fría voz femenina proveniente de entre las ramas del árbol en el cual estaban situados "disculpa, te conocemos?" dijo la pelirroja con algo de desden en su hablar "lo dudo… pero pronto me conocerán bien" anunció mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro, luego descendió del árbol, y se planto frente a los jóvenes "o disculpen mi impertinencia… mi nombre es Briz" mascullo la joven de pelo negro liso y ojos amarillos felinos. Los jóvenes se miraron un momento algo extrañados, luego se pusieron de pie preparándose para cualquier cosa "no se alarmen equipo IP, solo hemos venido a cerciorarnos de unos detalles" "hemos?" pregunto el rubio con molestia obvia en su voz " si claro, no pensaran que una dama como yo iría por ahí sin escolta alguna, o si?" "ahora nos llamas escoltas?" se escucho una voz tranquila pero nerviosa de un joven, pelo castaño y ojos celestes, que emergía de unos arbustos cercanos "siempre tan llorón Ángel" exclamo una voz mas ronca, seguida de una aparición de un hombre de gran estatura, músculos bien marcados, y con un corte militar "Kim esto no pinta bien" pregonó el Rubio adoptando una pose de pelea "aja" chillo el ratopin escondiéndose en el bolsillo de su amo "si lo se Ron…" le respondió la joven en voz baja "no saben que es de mala educación secretearse frente a otras personas?" parlo la chica de pelo negro, y provinentes curvas "eso no te incumbe… y que diablos quieren?" preguntó con molestia la pelirroja, cerrando los puños en señal de amenaza "como les había comentado solo estamos aquí para ver unos pequeños detalles" dijo la chica con simpleza "les parece muchachos si comenzamos?" pregunto mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza "bien es hora de jugar" sentencio con dulzura fingida.

**Museo de Pompeya.**

El lugar se hallaba desolado en ese momento, no se divisaba ni un anima, ni siquiera la mas mínima brisa, lo único que realzaba sobre el continuo ambiente tétrico era una tenue luz proveniente de un cuarto en el había un hombre sentado frente a un escritorio, con una mano sostenía una moneda azul y con la otra un papiro de aparente antigüedad "las marcas de este medallón no dicen nada" gruño el hombre mientras dejaba el amuleto en la mesa y colocaba el documento en el centro de esta "lo único que he podido descifrar es la palabra Ajre Reim que simplemente significa templo de, pero las marcas no dicen nada… es como si el que creo este medallón hubiera dejado en silencio el escrito… no entiendo…" el senil hombre se atormentaba con ideas en la cabeza, seria la primera vez que no cumpliría con su palabra "no me puedo rendir, le prometí a los chicos que lograría descifrar esto… además, ellos arriesgan sus vidas por una petición que les hice, solo para que un demente no obtenga las gemas" durante un instante el caballero se quedo mirando un cuadro que tenia en su oficina, el único que colgaba sobre una desolada pared, la imagen mostraba un retrato de Lois y Clark y el lugar donde pasaron la primera noche de expedición… debajo del cuadro colgaba el nombre de la pintura "la cueva de la cautela" "ojala pudiera tener ese ímpetu de aventura y excepcional capacidad deductiva que poseían ustedes" se dijo para si el hombre, con algo de tristeza, luego como si algo se hubiese encendido dentro de él, sus ojos se abren en aparente sorpresa "el amuleto esta marcado como el templo de… luego un silencio… podría ser el templo del silencio? Tal vez? Existe esa posibilidad?" luego volvió a dedicar una mirada al cuadro de los expedicionistas norteamericanos "ellos pasaron su primer día en la cueva de la cautela, dentro del bosque del silencio, como lo denominaban los aborígenes de la zona" un sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su senil rostro "Los dioses aparentemente tenían una habilidad oráculo… ellos sabían lo que ocurriría antes de que pasara, por eso los nombres no concuerdan con los manuscritos antiguos, es por que la historia cambia, nada es eterno" el anciano se sentía a mas no poder seria la primera vez desde que su esposa murió que sonreía nuevamente, luego sin perder un segundo escribió sus hallazgos en un cuaderno y lo guardó en un cajón "esperen a que les diga esto a los Jóvenes" dijo con una felicidad inmutable "no le dirás nada a nadie" se oyó un siniestra voz a la espalda del hombre, pero al parecer este no se inmuto en lo absoluto, es mas pareciera que lo hubiera estado esperando "pensé que estabas muerto" dijo después de un momento el senil a su receptor "pues creíste mal, anciano" volvió a gruñir con el mismo tono de voz "acaso me mataras?" pregunto sin mucha emoción "seria lo mas lógico no crees?" "tu padre siempre dijo que eras un demente con hambre de poder" "no metas al idiota de mi padre en esto!!!… el solo fue una etapa de mi vida, solamente por que no compartía su estúpida creencia en la ciencia me negó como su hijo… y ya ves como terminó el muy bastardo" musitó con malévola complacencia "lo siento Sr. Mallo pero ya es hora"

**Parque de la ciudad.**

Una verdadera guerra se desataba en ese lugar, dos jóvenes luchaban incansablemente contra tres seudo militares, los golpes iban y venían con una facilidad y rapidez increíbles "acaso ya no puedes mas?" dijo la pelirroja bajando la pierna después de haber efectuado una patada al abdomen de su contrincante "eso… quisieras" gruño la joven de pelo negro, la cual le brotaba sangre del labio inferior, de un rápido movimiento la chica salto sobre su oponente con la intención de sujetarla de los hombros y azotarla contra el piso "eres muy lenta!!" grito la pelirroja deslizándose bajo los pies de su atacante y pegando una patada doble en el ya castigado abdomen, haciendo que Briz cayera al piso intentando respirar bien "me…las….paga..ras" después cerro los ojos quedando fuera de combate.

Mientras en un lugar cercano el chico naco peleaba contra Ángel y Then los cuales tenían una gran coordinación y afinidad en sus ataques lo que dificultaba en cierto modo al rubio, ya que cada vez que golpeaba a uno de sus oponentes con sus veloces golpes de Kung fu del mono, recibía casi al instante una respuesta, pero la lograba bloquear con éxito "esto ya es monótono y aburrido, vamos chicos pensé que eran mas fuertes, pero son pura apariencia" se carcajeo el rubio descuidando su guardia un momento, lo que aprovecharon los atacantes para asestarle unos golpes en el pecho, haciendo retroceder a Ron "ouch… eso dolió… será mejor terminar con esto rápido…" masculló con una voz perversa y confiada, luego un aura azul rodeo el cuerpo del rubio "pero que demonios!!!?" gritaron los atacantes, sintiendo como el ambiente cambiaba hasta resultar gélido y tétrico "Then, será mejor aplicar la retirada!!" grito el joven de ojos claros, al fornido hombre, el cual reacciono a las palabras de su amigo y saco una granada de humo la que lanzo hacia Ron "haaaaaa!! No veo nada!!! Estoy ciego!!!! Haaa…." Chillaba el chico intentando lograr ver algo entre la nube de humo que se alzaba sobre el.

"RON!!!" grito la pelirroja al ver la nube de humo "ESTAS BIEN!!!?" pregunto con preocupación, esperando la respuesta de su novio "Kim!!? eres tu!!!?" "si Ron!! Estas bien?" "si supongo, solo estoy ciego" la chica luego dedico una mirada rápida al campo de batalla sin lograr ver a ninguno de los 3 misteriosos agresores "esto es muy raro…"

**5 minutos después.**

Los jóvenes se sentaron en un claro del parque para analizar bien la situación recientemente ocurrida, y curar los leves golpes "quien rayos eran ellos?" "tal ves unos posibles villanos, creo yo, o tal vez los que robaron el pergamino" dijo con algo de gracia la joven "bueno algo es seguro" la chica puso cara de desconcierto con el comentario "y que seria?" "estaba muy buena la chica de pelo negro jeje" dijo cómicamente el rubio evitando la mirada de reproche de su novia "bueno lo siento…" "no importa, será mejor que volvamos con el Sr. Di Mallo para ver si ya tiene algún resultado "y de paso podemos pasar al buen nacho… hoy es noche naco libre Jujuy" "alguna vez piensas con algo que no sea tu estomago?" pregunto sonriente la joven, ya que disfrutaba ver comer a su novio "si… cuando alimento a las nutrias" dijo el chico poniendo una mirada sombría "las nutrias…"

**20 minutos después, museo de Pompeya.**

Al llegar los jóvenes se percataron de muchas patrullas policíacas detenidas frente al establecimiento, lo que les dio mala espina "Kim al parecer ocurrió algo…" mascullo el rubio sin despegar la mirada del museo "apurémonos" le respondió la pelirroja.

Una ves en el interior los jóvenes recorrían con la vista toda la estructura "no ha habido ningún ataque al parecer Kim" menciono el chico mirando de reojo un grupo de policías que estaban comiendo donas "Kim vuelvo de inmediato" luego el rubio salio corriendo "y ahí va él" se dijo la joven para sus adentros mientras se acercaba a un policía "he disculpe, me podría decir que ocurrió" "a pero si es Kim Posible" se alegró el policía "pues veras, lo que paso fue que alguien asesinó al dueño del museo" las palabras recién pronunciadas hicieron temblar a la joven "pero, si nosotros vimos al Sr. Di Mallo hace unas horas" "si lo sabemos, vimos las cintas de seguridad, también estuvimos observando y la grabación se corta después de que el Sr. Di Mallo grita de alegría por alguna razón en su oficina y guarda un cuaderno en el cajón" sentenció el policía con algo de tristeza "gracias por la información" musito la chica en un tono casi inaudible, ya que estaba choqueada por el hecho, luego se acerco hacia su novio y lo tomo por el brazo "Ron debemos ir a ver la oficina del Sr. Mallo" "pero si estoy comiendo…" reclamo el rubio con la boca llena de donas "Ron, ahora!" reprocho la chica con seriedad haciendo que su novio se calmara y la viera con preocupación "que ocurre Kim?" la joven evitó la mirada inquisidora del rubio y respondió "el Sr. Di Mallo esta muerto" el mismo efecto que la noticia tuvo sobre Kim, afecto a Ron del mismo modo "no puede ser…" mascullo el chico dejando la comida de lado y mirando a su novia a los ojos "vamos a su oficina".

**2 minutos después. Oficina del Sr. Di Mallo.**

"tranquila Kim, todo estará bien" decía el rubio intentando calmar a su novia que presentaba una mirada perdida y desorientada "pero Ron, no puedo evitar pensar que habría pasado si en ese momento hubiéramos estado aquí" "Kim primero tu sabes que nunca dejare que nada te ocurra, y segundo las cosas pasan por que deben pasar, el destino es así" anuncio con voz tranquila mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, la que mostraba cara de sorpresa ante la integridad y filosofía aplicada de su novio "gracias Ron… mejor entremos a ver la oficina" anuncio dedicándole una mueca de gratitud.

El joven cuando abrió la puerta esperaba encontrarse con una masacre, manchas de sangre por doquier, partes de órganos despellejados colgando de la ventana y los lentes del dueño del museo embetunados en sangre, pero solo fue su imaginación, ya que el cuarto estaba en completo orden y el cuerpo del Sr. Di Mallo reposaba en la silla frente a su escritorio, la cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos y al parecer mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, si uno no supiera la noticia pensaría que el hombre solo estaba durmiendo "primera vez que veo alguien muerto y feliz de estarlo" se reía el rubio intentando alivianar el peso de la escena "de verdad esta muerto?" pregunto la pelirroja, al ver que no habían signos de agresión ni residuos de sangre, a un policía encargado de vigilar la evidencia "así es… lo único recalcable que se podría rescatar como evidencia concreta es que en la mano derecha de la victima mantenía empuñada esta moneda azul y un papel adherido a ella" parlo el policía, viendo que la siguiente pregunta brotaba de la boca de los jóvenes "y como lo mataron?" concluyo la chica "eso todavía es algo que desconocemos, ya que el cuerpo no esta magullado por golpes, no hay arsénico en su cuerpo, y tampoco hay signos de violencia" dijo el uniformado "bien gracias… y una ultima cosa esa evidencia que sostenía el Sr. Mallo era para nosotros, ya que el nos hacia un favor" el policía miro un momento a la chica con algo de desconfianza "ustedes resolverán esto?" "puede apostar a que si" le respondió el rubio quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

**5 minutos después, salida del museo.**

Cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron los suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los escuchara hablar, "seguramente los que nos atacaron eran distracción para que mataran al Sr. Mallo" "puede ser pero hubiera sido igual, ya que él, nos dijo que saliéramos a dar una vuelta, habría sido el mismo resultado" mascullo el rubio, Kim sacó la el medallón azulado del bolsillo junto con el papel adherido a ella y lo leyó en voz alta "Ajre Reim ….. Solo sigan la historia, los expedicionistas los ayudaran" cuando la pelirroja terminó de leer levanto la vista y se topo con la cara de Ron, totalmente confusa "lo único que comprendo de ahí es Ajre Reim, que es templo de" el rubio se quedo pensativo un momento luego miro el medallón el que relucía a la luz de la tarde "será mejor ver esto con Wade" murmuro su novia, mientras no dejaba de mirar el atardecer y cerraba su puño con fuerza.

**7 horas después, residencia Load.**

"y bien?" preguntaba impaciente la chica a su amigo "bueno lo único que esta realmente claro es el significado de Ajre Reim, el resto son muchas teorías vagas" dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza "pero Wade, ni siquiera un indicio de donde podría ser el lugar?" "vamos Kim, no lo presiones estoy seguro que Wade lograr…." La frase del rubio fue cortada bruscamente por el chico genio "eso es!!" chillo el joven saltando de la silla frente a los monitores "que cosa?!!" se alarmaron la pareja "como no me di cuenta antes, es tan obvio…" "ya no te jactes, mejor dilo de una ves" "si lo siento jeje, bien se supone que el papel que les dejo el dueño del muso decía sigan a la historia, los expedicionistas los ayudaran, y quienes fueron los mas grandes expedicionistas en la historia?" "heee mi papa?" "no Ron, Lois y Clark, fueron reconocidos mundialmente en una conferencia de hace unos años como los mayores constructores de naciones, pero para que tenga sentido esto, los dioses debieron haber visto imágenes del futuro y dar pistas de donde se guardaran sus gemas" "momento, estas diciendo que esos dioses creadores podían ver el futuro?" pregunto la pelirroja algo sorprendida "al parecer si, Kim" "bien esto es un 30 en mi escala de rarezas" "el punto es que si logro descubrir como están vinculados estos personajes a la gema podremos saber en donde se encuentra esta" la pareja intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad "estas seguro?" "podría apostar mi vida" afirmó el chico "bueno vengan a verme mañana a esta misma hora, les tendré un resultado"

**30 minutos después, Departamento de Kim y Ron.**

Los jóvenes ingresaban exhaustos a su morada, y el primero en desplomarse en el sillón fue el rubio "ha que agradable es estar en casa" decía mientras se sacaba los zapatos y postraba los pies en la mesa de centro "Ron no coloques los pies ahí" reprocho su novia sin mucho entusiasmo "vamos Kim siéntate, y disfruta un momento" musito el chico posando la cabeza en el cojín del sillón y mirando a la pelirroja con ternura "bien solo por hoy" sonrió la joven, sentándose al lado del rubio y apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de este "Kimmy?" "dime Ron" el chico de un rápido movimiento movió a la joven para que quedara recostada en el mueble y luego se posó sobre ella "siempre me gusto esto" dijo algo sonrojado el rubio "a mi igual" le correspondió la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa, luego juntaron sus labios en forma apasionada y tierna.

**Otro lugar.**

"entonces cobramos mas o esperamos?" mascullo con su habitual tono tranquilo Ángel "esperaremos" sentencio con un tono frió Then "pero por que, si básicamente limpiaron el piso con nosotros, debemos pedir más, mucho más" se sobre salto Briz quien estaba sentada en un roca "no importa… ya le había dicho si todo sale según el plan no habrá que preocuparnos del dinero" "pero por que?" preguntaron al unísono sus oyentes "por ahora es información clasificada entre el jefe y yo, pero cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán" el silencio después de vociferar el comentario fue roto por el sonido de llamado del transmisor "Sr.?" "Then, hubo un cambio de planes, a partir de ahora vigilancia centrada en el equipo posible, no quiero que duerman, vayan al baño o se diviertan sin que yo lo sepa" "entendido" "y otra cosa… si me entero de que volvieron a enfrentarlos tan estúpidamente como antes, se las verán conmigo" la transmisión se corta dejando un ambiente hostil en el grupo de los reunidos "como mierda supo que hicimos eso!?" gruño Then mirando algo desconcertado a sus compañeros los que les correspondieron la mirada.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 5:

**Departamento de Kim y Ron, 8:21 AM.**

Todo el lugar era inundado por una esencia de amor y calma, a pesar del absoluto silencio, se podía sentir en el ambiente lo ocurrido la noche anterior, un intercambio de emociones y sensaciones, que la pareja de jóvenes sentían solo cuando sus cuerpos eran atraídos tanto física como moralmente. Y en una habitación de la residencia, se encontraba la más digna demostración de sincero amor y fidelidad que una pareja podría mostrar "que hora es?" pregunto el rubio despegando la vista de los ojos esmeraldas de su novia, quien estaba recostada a su lado "temprano Ron, temprano" respondió la pelirroja con ternura, y abrazando el torso desnudo de su media naranja "hace cuanto que no hacíamos esto?" musito en tono calmado el joven, devolviéndole el abrazo "supongo que será no mas de unos 4 meses…" infirió la chica acercándose más a su amado "me pregunto como soporte 4 meses sin sexo" dijo cómicamente "digamos que es el modo de desestresarnos" le sonrió dulcemente "Kim estuve pensando algo…" masculló el rubio con un tono algo mas serio que indicaba que hablaba de algo importante "y que seria?" preguntó la pelirroja, denotando preocupación "pues si el primer templo de donde sacamos la gema, tenia una criatura rara en su interior como guardián, no crees que en los otros 5 restantes habrá cosas peores?" dijo el chico dejando ver su cara de sobresalto "hay Ron, no te preocupes por eso, además si estamos juntos no hay nada imposible, ni nada que nos detenga" pronunció en tono solemne y esbozando una sonrisa mas tierna que las anteriores.

El momento fue súbitamente cortado por un sismo que remeció todo el lugar sobrecogiendo a la pareja "un sismo" dijo el chico sentándose en el borde de la cama "eso quiere decir que tal ves tenemos nuestro próximo destino" respondió la joven, incorporándose en la cama "entonces es momento de ir donde Wade" anunció firmemente el rubio, dejando las frazadas de lado y poniéndose de pie "bueno si… pero sólo 2 cosas, primero el dijo que nos tendría una respuesta y que llamaría, y segundo, no creo que salgas a la calle desnudo o si?" pronuncio en tono de broma la chica viendo como su novio se sonrojaba "bueno son detalles, además no hay de que avergonzarse teniendo un cuerpo así" respondió el joven, vanagloriándose de su humanidad desnuda "si tu lo dices" dijo Kim en tono irónico "me iré a bañar Kimmy, vienes?" anuncio el rubio cambiando de tema "mmm, esta bien" respondió después de cavilar un momento.

**3 minutos después.**

"parece que no queda shampoo…" musitó algo molesto el chico, mientras la regadera despedía agua sobre los cuerpos desnudos de los jóvenes "Ron recuerda que ese es el jabón liquido, el shampoo esta a tu derecha" reprochó la chica enjabonando la espalda de su novio, con una esponja "aaaa, con razón nunca me quedaba brillante el pelo" rió el rubio, tomando el susodicho envase "Kim donde crees que estará el próximo templo?" preguntó el joven, mientras se untaba el liquido amarillo en el pelo y empezaba a refregárselo "bueno como dijo Wade ayer sobre eso de que los dioses pueden ver el futuro, y describió a Lois y Clark, existe la posibilidad de que tal vez este aquí en Norteamérica" respondió la pelirroja terminando de jabonar la retaguardia de su novio, y dándole la espalda, para que el le limpiara "puede ser, ya que siempre aciertas en esas cosas" anuncio el rubio, refregando con cuidado la delicada piel de la espalda de la pelirroja "y además yo recuerdo que tu descubriste antes que Wade el plan del tipo ese…. El comandante" dijo con ternura haciendo que su novia se voltease "que tierno eres Ron" musitó mientras sus labios se unían bajo la tibieza del agua que rodaba sobre sus pieles, maximizando las sensaciones y emociones de los jóvenes, cuando se separaron el chico quedo mirando a la pelirroja de arriba hacia abajo "por que me miras tanto Ron?" pregunto después de un momento la joven algo sonrojada "es que no puedo creer que una chica como tu se haya fijado en alguien como yo" esa frase transportó a Kim 2 años en el pasado cuando Ron le mencionó lo mismo bajo la sombra de un árbol, eso tuvo un efecto sentimental en Kim haciéndole brotar una lagrima, la que paso desapercibida por el agua que caía en su cara, sin poder contenerse la chica volvió a juntar sus labios con los de su amado, mientras que sus brazos entrelazaban el cuello del rubio, y este a su vez por la cintura "por favor Ron nunca cambies" era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza de la chica en ese momento.

**20 minutos después.**

Cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron ya listos y dispuestos a desayunar, son interrumpidos por el sonido típico del kimmunicador "que hay Wade?" "hola chicos, bueno no se si se dieron cuenta, pero hace poco hubo un sismo… y como me esperaba revela la ubicación exacta del próximo lugar donde se encuentra la gema…" "una pregunta Wade, por que no mejor en vez de nosotros descifrar los indicios del próximo lugar en el que aparecerá la joya, por que no esperamos a que los sismos nos indiquen el lugar?" masculló Ron con incredulidad "por que al principio pensé lo mismo, pero, es algo difícil de explicar, según lo que investigue sobre eso los sismos solo se producen cuando ya tenemos una idea general y casi especifica de donde se encuentra la joya, es casi como si los dioses nos vigilaran y nos dieran una pequeña ayuda guía" "wow esos dioses pensaron en todo, sabrán en que estoy pensando ahora?" "Ron…." Reprocho la pelirroja "y entonces donde el destino ahora?" "las lecturas sísmicas indican que deben ir a un bosque en los limites de Norteamérica, casi llegando a Canadá, el bosque recibe el nombre de el Bosque de la Cautela" "y quien le dio ese nombre?" pregunto Ron recuperando la compostura "pues, mis datos dicen que los aborígenes que vivían en esa zona hace cientos de años, y la entrada queda justo donde Lois y Clark pasaron su primera noche acampando mientras delimitaban el territorio" "vaya esos dizque-dioses no perdieron el tiempo en detalles vagos de la historia" rió el chico, acompañado de su ratopin, el cual se había encaramado en su hombro después de devorar unas 7 tostadas "bueno pronto llegara un transporte a buscarlos, y también lleva el medallón" luego la transmisión se cortó y a los pocos segundos se escucho como un jet descendía en medio de la calle frente al departamento "odio que haga eso" reclamó el chico "que cosa Ron?" "eso, de que siempre nos dice los detalles al último minuto y luego de un momento a otro aparece el tipo que nos lleva" "hay Ron, ya deberías estar acostumbrado, así es Wade".

**30 minutos después.**

"chicos ya estamos llegando" anuncio el piloto, y luego de la habitual perorata de "gracias por ayudarme" y después de haberle entregado el medallón que recogió donde el genio, los jóvenes saltan del jet en movimiento sobre el bosque "bien ahora Ron tira del paracaídas!!" grito Kim mientras, jalaba del cordel, haciendo que el genero se desprendiera de la mochila "si ya lo sé!!" respondió el rubio con molestia, por lo que su novia volteo a mirar a Ron, el cual caía de cabeza con el paracaídas al revés "por dios Ron" se reía la pelirroja a todo pulmón "se supone que ya había pasado esta fase…!!!" reclamó el chico gritando al viento.

Cuando lograron aterrizar sanos y salvos (con excepción de unas ramas, que molestaron a Ron) caminaron durante un buen trecho hasta poder estar en el camino correcto "me duelen los pies" "no reclames Ron, es solo una pequeña caminata" "si lo sé pero llevamos como 2 horas así QUIERO DESCANS….!!!" El chillido de exasperación del rubio fue calmado por una raíz, que sobresalía frente a un gran roble, provocando que cayera de bruces al piso "estúpida raíz, estúpido árbol, estúpida gema…" "Ron!!" "Que?!!" "para de estupidificar y ven aquí" el chico se situó al lado de la pelirroja a contemplar la entrada de una colosal caverna que su camino se oscurecía hacia el interior y poco a poco el terreno delataba que el piso de tierra iba en descenso "supongo que será esta" "mejor comunicó a Wade sobre esto" respondió la pelirroja. Luego de unos intentos en vano de comunicarse debido a la estática y la mala recepción la chica se resignó "bueno, al parecer estamos solos" dijo sacando una linterna de su bolsillo más amplio "vamos adentro Ron" "segura que quieres que entre?" "Ron…" "ya sé, ya sé pero… está oscuro, y puede que haya murciélagos" "aja" acentuó el ratopin acobardándose al igual que su amo "vamos, no hay nada que temer, es solo una cueva sucia y antigua, no nos va a pasar nada" "segura?" "tan segura que hago esto" la chica se acercó al rubio y junto sus labios con los de él en un beso tierno y apasionado, cuando se separó el chico quedo con una expresión más tranquila "si cada vez que tengo miedo me reconfortaras así, no me gustaría ser valiente" dijo con simpatía y ternura el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojase "bien, entonces adelante!!"

**En un lugar cercano.**

"Sr. Han ingresado en la cueva" "excelente, solo síganlos, no los pierdan de vista entendieron?" "si Sr."respondieron las 3 entidades al unísono, luego la transmisión se cortó "bueno será mejor ponernos en marcha" sentencio Then quien estaba de pie sosteniendo una AK-49 "si claro…" respondió de mala gana Briz con su habitual sarcasmo, quien estaba sentada en una roca "vamos arriba el animo, solo es seguirlos y cuando sea el momento oportuno les quitamos la joya de la luz" musitó con su tranquila voz Ángel mirando a sus dos compañeros "idiota esa es la ultima gema, además recién esos niños llevarían 2 gemas si logran salir con vida de este templo" "por que dices si logran salir con vida?" "según el jefe, este es el templo que resguarda la joya de fuego, y es custodiada por el dios de los aborígenes que poblaban esta zona hace cientos de años" dijo tajantemente, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chico de ojos claros y la joven de largo pelo negro "alguna otra pregunta estúpida?" al ver que no había respuesta, tomo su cinturón con navajas he instrumentos de guerrilla y se acerco a la cueva "supongo que hay que seguirlo verdad?" pregunto inocentemente Ángel "solo si no quieres que te mate" dijo con frialdad Briz poniéndose de pie.

**Dentro de la cueva.**

Habiendo recorrido durante varios minutos la cueva, en la que reinaba un calor atosigante y una oscuridad infinita los jóvenes llegan hasta el final de esta, débilmente iluminados por la linterna logran divisar unas marcas en la pared del mismo tipo que encontraron en la roca de ayers "vaya es bastante curioso" musitó el rubio "que cosa?" preguntó la chica sin despegar la vista de los grabados en la pared rocosa "antes solo leí la inscripción y luego se abrió una puerta verdad? "he si, pero por que lo dices? "pues resulta que ahora lo que dice es "templo del bosque; solo los arraigados a la vida y sus creencias innatas podrán ingresar" eso es algo curioso" "pues si, además de eso no hay nada mas Ron?" "el chico solo divisaba las demás letras escritas en judío pero sin mayor importancia "no, solo relata la historia del pueblo aborigen que vivía aquí" mascullo el rubio. Luego de un momento de observación y silencio la pelirroja nota un recoveco entre las formaciones escalonadas del techo de la pared frente a la inscripción "donde he visto esos símbolos?" se decía la chica observando atentamente "claro!!!" "hu?" "Ron ya se como entrar en el templo" anuncio triunfante la joven "como?" "dame el medallón" el chico saca la moneda azulada de su bolsillo y se la entrega a su novia "y que harás?" "solo espera y veras" después la pelirroja posiciona el medallón en el lugar donde estaban las formaciones, y al instante la cueva comienza a remecerse de forma exagerada "pero… que…demonios… hiciste??!!!" gritaba el chico intentando no caerse por la fuerte sacudida "fue una… suposición" gimoteaba la chica recuperándose del movimiento telúrico, viendo como frente a ellos se abría una roca plana y daba paso a unas antiguas escaleras de caracol que descendían hasta unos 30 pisos de altura y en las paredes estaban llenas de antorchas que cuando los chicos pisaron el primer escalón se encendió como si fuera una lámpara "vaya que modernidad" se burló el rubio mientras miraba para abajo por el borde de las escaleras de las escaleras "vaya debe ser una buena caída desde aquí" "vamos Ron no hay tiempo que perder".

Los chicos bajaron los escalones con sumo cuidado, ya que la estructura al ser tan antigua podía tener tendencia a caerse.

Una vez en el fondo, los chicos observan todas las estatuas y estructuras monumentales que habían en el lugar, además de agujeros rectangulares en los costados del piso en los cuales se despedían llamas y se extendían por un amplio pasillo iluminado por antorchas "esto es casi mágico" se sorprendía Kim sin poder dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, como cual perrito llega a un hogar nuevo "si… mágico que este sudando como cerdo" reclamaba su novio sacudiéndose la polera negra de misiones para refrescarse.

La pareja comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a paso lento por si hubiera algún mecanismo de defensa, además que Kim estaba sumisa en las imágenes rupestres de las paredes de las estructuras bien talladas de piedra, que mostraban destrucciones, sacrificios, y penurias, pero siempre en cada imagen aparecía la presencia de un ente semejante a un hombre lobo envuelto en llamas y en cada muñeca y tobillo tenia unos grilletes "que crees que sea Ron?" se detuvo la chica contemplando las macabras imágenes "tal vez el fuego es lo que me hace sudar" respondió el chico dejando la lengua afuera en señal de deshidratación "no me refiero a por que tienes calor tontín si no a la imagen" pronunció la chica indicando con su dedo a la bestia de aspecto titánico "mmm tal ves haya sido una mascota, no debe ser importante" anunció tomando del brazo a Kim y haciéndola caminar, pero por algún motivo la chica no sacaba de su mente la figura de la criatura.

Luego de haber caminado por el sendero flameante el rubio divisa a lo lejos un destello anaranjado lo que lo llena de regocijo "al fin!" exclamó emocionado, cuando alcanzaron su objetivo entraron en un salón sumamente amplio en donde solo habían unas 10 columnas ubicadas alrededor y al centro de todo estaba la gema resplandeciendo con el color de una llama sobre un pedestal de piedra "esto es increíble" dijeron al mismo tiempo y tono de sorpresa los chicos. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron quien por instinto humano tomo la gema entre sus manos "bastante bella no crees Kim?" infirió el joven dedicándole un sonrisa picara a su novia "aunque no tan bella como tu" la chica se sonrojó con el comentario adulador y cuando iba a responderle a su novio, se escuchó un golpe estridente proveniente de la pared frente a ellos en las que se encontraba una escritura "que dice Ron?" pregunto sobresaltada la chica, ya viendo que venia algo malo "pues dice "puerta del infierno" masculló el chico en tono temeroso "mejor salgamos ahora!!" grito la chica cuando se volvió a escuchar otro golpe que trizo la pared donde estaba la inscripción "si ahora" chilló el ratopin que estaba igual de asustado que Ron. Cuando la chica vociferó nuevamente para devolver a Ron a la realidad ya era tarde la pared se resquebrajo levantando una nube de polvo, y haciendo caer a los chicos cerca de la puerta por la que habían entrado "rápido hay que salir!!!" grito la chica, pero su aúllo fue acallado por un rugido que resonó en la sala "eso no sonó a humano" dijo el chico espantado "eso no sonó a de este planeta Ron" dijo la chica con miedo, notando como el ambiente se volvía mas caliente y el aire mas pesado, cuando la polvadera se disipó, apareció frente a los chicos la criatura que fue razón de desconfianza de Kim, la razón por la cual ese templo no le dio buena espina desde un inicio.

La criatura venerada por los aborígenes de la zona; Seht. La bestia abrió sus grandes ojos refulgentes en ira y fuego, luego observo a los jóvenes tendidos en el piso y dejo salir un rugido más atemorizante que el anterior, indicando el comienzo de la batalla.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 6:

El tiempo se había congelado dentro de la gran habitación, ya nada tenia razón ni lógica. Todo el ambiente era llenado por vapor y aire caliente, y sumado a la ferocidad infinita de la criatura más amenazadora e infernal que los ojos de unos mortales pudieran apreciar.

La gran bestia en forma de lobo humanizado se alzaba peligrosamente sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes que estaban en la sala principal, su cuerpo despedía llamas que calentaban más el entorno sobrecargándolo de calor y en cada muñeca y tobillo del gigantesco ser, se lograba observar unos grilletes de tortura rotos.

"ho por dios!!" gimoteaba el chico sin poder dejar de mirar a la bestia que tenia frente a él "Ron hay que defendernos, no hay otra salida!!!" ordenó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie rápidamente y sacando la secadora gancho de su bolso "entendido!!" respondió el rubio viendo la acción de su novia, he imitando el gesto. Ya ambos jóvenes sumidos en el aire de la batalla se enfocan en su objetivo, la gema de fuego.

El primer movimiento es realizado por la criatura la que lanza una bocanada de fuego explotando en medio del piso en el cual se encontraban los jóvenes unos segundos antes "estuvo cerca" gimió el joven aterrizando de su salto, para evitar las flamas "Ron busquemos un punto débil!!" seguía ordenando su novia, mirando de reojo al rubio, ya que no quería perder de vista a su enemigo, y como por reacción la bestia lanza sus afiladas garras sobre la chica quien se escabulle entre ellas evitando casi en la totalidad el golpe propinado, cuando Kim retomó la posición de pelea se alcanzaba a apreciar una quemadura no grave en su brazo derecho "ha.!!... este animal es muy peligroso, Ron!!, ten cuidado, que no te toque!!!" gritaba la joven al chico, el que sin hacer caso se lanzó contra la bestia recubierto en un aura azul, y con una mirada fulminante. El rubio alzo el puño y lo clavó en la mandíbula semi canina de la bestia, haciendo que esta retrocediera con un aúllo de dolor, para luego volver la vista hacia su agresor, quien ya estaba nuevamente en posición de batalla y haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercase, lo que enfureció a la bestia e hizo crujir sus grandes dientes afilados, en señal de ataque, nuevamente exhala fuego el gran animal pero a modo de lanzallamas quemando la pierna del chico de modo leve, y no de haber sido por los pantalones que llevaba, la quemadura hubiera sido peor "ha!! Esta cosa no se rinde?!!" grito el joven con algo de comicidad en su voz "Ron distráelo, tengo una idea!!" respondió la chica esbozando una mirada de persuasión "si claro… HABER ANIMAL ESTUPIDO, INTENTA GOLPEARME O ES QUE ACASO ERES MUY RETARDADO PARA HACERLO?!!" las palabras consiguieron el efecto querido sobre la bestia la que aparentemente entendió los insultos y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia Ron de manera continua. Por otro lado Kim observaba los movimientos de Ron bastante asombrada de que fuera el mismo chico que hace algunos años le tuviera miedo hasta su propia sombra "vaya que ha mejorado mucho" se decía orgullosa para si misma, mientras retomaba su plan original "bien solo tomare la joya y luego…" dijo mientras levantaba la gema entre sus manos, y luego corría hasta situarse frente a uno de los 10 pilares de la sala, y guardaba la susodicha en su mochila "RON AHORA!!" grito la chica, al rubio quien seguía saltando de pared a pared evitando los fogonazos "entendido!!!" respondió secamente el chico, evitando las bolas de fuego y los zarpasos que llovían sobre el, luego tomó impulso de la forma que pudo y pasó por debajo del entrepierna del ser flamígero hasta reunirse con Kim "bien ahora que?!!" pregunto agitado el rubio bañado en sudor "tu solo sígueme" sentencio la chica volviéndose hacia la bestia quien al parecer estaba mas encolerizada que antes, ya que Ron la evadió. Pero esta vez la bestia no exhaló nada, ni hizo algún gruñido, si no que se lanzó sobre los jóvenes de un salto "ahora?" "no todavía no, espera que este mas cerca" "ahora?!" "no, solo un poco más" "ahora?!!" preguntaba el rubio cada vez mas nervioso al ver como la criatura se acercaba peligrosamente "AHORA SALTA!!" ambos jóvenes saltaron en direcciones opuestas, dejando un espacio libre frente a uno de los pilares, en el cual la bestia se estrelló haciendo colapsar el gigantesco tronco de piedra, y provocando leves hendiduras en el techo de la estructura "bien" chilló la pelirroja al ver a la bestia algo aturdida por el golpe "Ron, hay que hacer lo mismo con otros 4 pilares!!" grito la joven dejando al rubio con cara de desconcierto "solo hazlo!!" volvió a vociferar al ver que su novio le iba a reclamar, la tranquilidad no duró mucho ya que la criatura se ponía de pie moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, en señal de dolor, cuando por fin se recuperó del golpe lo primero que vio fue el pie del rubio cortando el aire y chocar con su sien, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente y levantando una nube de polvo en la habitación "bien hecho Ron!!" celebró la pelirroja al ver la fuerte patada del joven que nuevamente se encontraba inmiscuido en la prominente aura azul "HOOO SI!! Ron Imparable es el mejor!!BOOYA!!" celebraba el rubio extendiendo los brazos en el aire, pero de un momento a otro como si hubiera recibido un golpe cae de rodillas al piso y su mirada se pierde en el piso.

"_solo hay un lugar en el mundo que ninguna gota de llanto podría llenar el vasto terreno inundado de tranquilidad del reino de los países bajos"._

Esas palabras cruzaron la cabeza del rubio de manera rauda, y sin previo aviso, dejándolo bastante confuso y desorientado "Kim me dijiste algo?" se volteó el chico a su novia la que al parecer intentaba decirle algo, pero el no oía "que demonios?" el joven miró en dirección a donde le indicaba la chica y al volverse se topo con las afiladas y flameantes garras del dios aborigen, la cual se ensartó en la pierna del joven quemándole la carne por debajo del pantalón que chispeaba por el calor de las afiladas uñas de la bestia dejándolo tendido en el piso, gracias a eso el rubio volvió a la realidad, sintió mil y un emociones y sentimientos juntos, su pierna herida era lo que menos le dolía, ya que a su mente le volvió a traer las imágenes de los muchos errores que había cometido en su vida, y de las veces que Kim lo había hecho sentir menos "pero por que tengo estos pensamientos ahora… haaa!!... no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza…" pensaba el joven tendido en el piso viendo como el brazo de la bestia se levantaba sobre su cabeza listo para matarlo "RON REACCIONA!!" grito la chica corriendo hacia él, y quitándolo del punto de muerte "RON VAMOS REACCIONA POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS" gritaba la pelirroja, al ver que su novio tenia la misma expresión que cuando el rubio tocó el agua del templo anterior "por favor no… RON!!" gimió la chica, dándole una bofetada al rubio, el cual adoptó su habitual cara de sorpresa "por que hiciste eso?" "lo siento Ron… estabas en trance" "si fue algo raro" "CUIDADO" interrumpió la joven moviendo al chico para evitar que la bestia ensartase sus garras nuevamente sobre él "el plan sigue en pie?" dijo el rubio tambaleándose mientras se paraba "te puedes mover?" "si supongo" respondió algo despreocupado, mientras que su novia observaba como el tejido quemado de su piel se regeneraba automáticamente "Ron cada vez me asusta más" se decía para dentro la chica, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa "TERMINEMOS CON ESTO" dijo ella corriendo en dirección a un pilar ubicado detrás de la criatura, y Ron haciendo lo mismo, pero en un pilar diferente.

El proceso de eliminación de pilares era lento ya que la criatura al parecer entendió lo que planeaban los jóvenes, pero siempre lanzaba golpes al aire que derrumbaban uno que otro de los objetivos "vamos Ron uno más!!" gritaba la pelirroja bañada en sudor, haciendo ademanes de insulto a la bestia para provocarla, pero sin resultado aparente, ya que el ser arcano y monstruoso al parecer tenia mas interés en el rubio quien lo miraba fríamente "muy bien bestia, ahora solo somos tú y yo" musitó sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su contrincante. Nuevamente el aura azul recubrió al chico y las flamas de la bestia se incrementaron, la escena era parecida a una película vieja de vaqueros, ambos esperaban que el otro hiciera su primer movimiento. El primero en actuar fue la criatura, la que lanzó una bocanada de fuego que el rubio evitó con un hábil salto aéreo, y apoyándose en la pared se impulso a todo lo que sus músculos dieron y pateó con una fuerza sobre humana la maltratada quijada de la criatura, la que se desplomó sobre el pilar faltante y tal como había previsto la pelirroja al momento de caer el renombrado sustento del techo, el templo comenzó a sacudirse de forma estrepitosa sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes "Ron hay que salir ahora de este lugar!!" las palabras de la joven fueron acompañadas de la acción del rubio quien ya había tomado la mochila, cuando ambos recorrían el extenso pasillo se oyó un fuerte estallido seguido de un rugido de dolor y el techo del lugar en el que estaban antes había caído y la lava emanaba de las paredes al igual que el piso "HO POR DIOS… HO POR DIOS… SABIA QUE LA SAL ERA MALA SUERTE!!!" "PARA DE LLORAR Y CORRE MAS!!" se apresuro a responder la pelirroja, la que veía como se acercaba peligrosamente el magma. Cuando alcanzaron las escaleras empezaron a ascender de la formas mas rápida que se les ocurrió, usando la secadora gancho, al subir notaron unas siluetas en lo mas alto de las escaleras pero debido a la oscuridad de la cueva por la que habían entrado y que la mayoría de las antorchas estaban apagadas, no lograron divisar a quien o quienes estaban ahí. "KIM TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA" grito el rubio mirando como la lava se subia y en medio de esta el ser arcano rugía amenazadoramente e intentaba alcanzar con sus garras a los jóvenes, cuando estaba por agarrar a la pelirroja el rubio lanzo un patada que desvió el brazo de la bestia ensartando sus uñas en la escabrosa pared del templo, y luego volvió la vista hacia la bestia quien lo miraba con un profundo odio, como si se hubieran conocido antes, como si en verdad la criatura tuviera conciencia de sus actos. La lava inundo todo el lugar, y apenas salieron de la cueva se oyó otro estruendo y la puerta por la que entraron al templo se cerró, sellando el paso del magma hacia la superficie.

**10 minutos después.**

Los jóvenes estaban tan acalorados y conmocionados por lo ocurrido que solo podían dirigirse miradas vagas entre ellos, y sin mencionar que el cansancio los limitaba mucho "quien… crees.. que haya… estado arriba?" preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio "no lo sé… pero algo es seguro… estaban tras la gema…" "crees que hayan sido esos soldados raros que nos atacaron en pompeya?" "puede ser… por lo que sabemos ellos están involucrados en esto" farfulló la pelirroja sin mucho ánimo "y Ron…" dijo cambiando su tono de voz, haciendo que el rubio se voltease a verla "que paso exactamente allá abajo?" "por que lo preguntas?" "Ron, te quedaste en blanco, totalmente distraído" "he sobre eso… la verdad no sabría decirte" masculló el chico mirando el piso "sentí lo mismo que en el templo del agua Kim" pronunció seriamente "además una frase llego a mi cabeza" "y cual seria?" preguntó la chica sentándose al lado de su novio viéndolo con preocupación "solo hay un lugar en el mundo que ninguna gota de llanto podría llenar el vasto terreno inundado de tranquilidad del reino de los países bajos" "será mejor anotarla…" infirió la joven después de un momento de reflexión "luego de esa frase me llegaron unas imágenes de cuando estábamos en preparatoria" volvió a musitar el rubio "que tipo de imágenes?" "las desagradables…" la frase creo un ambiente incomodo que sólo era llenado por los gorjeos de los pájaros en los alrededores.

**Lugar cercano.**

"ustedes son los mas grandes idiotas que he conocido!!" vociferaba enojado Then, mientras le palpitaba la vena de la sien "pero si no hicimos nada tan grave" replico Ángel "claro… solo dejarse ver ante el enemigo, para que sospechen sobre nosotros… eso no te parece grave!!!?" volvió a responder de forma agitada el fornido hombre "va… como si fuéramos tan relevantes en todo esto…" musito Briz con su dejo de ironía habitual "acaso no entiendes? Somos la parte mas importante de esto… ahora que sabemos que en verdad hay algo "mágico" en todo esto, solo fingiremos lealtad hacia el "jefe" hasta que encontremos la supuesta joya de la luz" la frase fue acompañada de inquietantes miradas "entonces propones que nos amotinemos?" "acaso no quedo claro?" dijo Then con una mueca de superioridad.

**3 horas después, Middleton.**

Desde que ambos jóvenes habían llegado de la misión, Ron se había mantenido muy evasivo con las miradas de frente de su novia y solo se limitaba a decir lo mínimo, lo que inquietaba mucho a la pelirroja "Ron" llamo la chica a su novio que estaba sentado en el sillón descansando los pies, por tanto correr "por que me evitas?" la pregunta le llego al chico el cual se incorporo en el sillón viendo a su novia "no te evito… es solo que necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, además esas imágenes son cosa del pasado, y no quiero que afecten la relación" la sentencia fue recibida con un abrazo de la pelirroja que estaba muy complacida por la actitud del joven "Ron no sabes, lo feliz que me haces" "pero porque?" preguntó confundido el joven "por que lo único que quieres es evitar un problema para no pelear conmigo" "pero eso es algo básico de la relación o no?" infirió el rubio "júzgalo tú" luego junto sus labios con los de su amado y se fundieron en un tierno beso, que eliminó las desagradables imágenes que estaban en la cabeza del chico, y anunció que la relación de aquellos jóvenes no podría ir por mejor camino "debería ser mas dramático para mis asuntos" pensaba el joven intentando que no se le escapase un risilla tonta.

**Un lugar lejano.**

Un figura se movía impaciente de un lado a otro mientras por sus narices se escurría el olor portuario "trío de idiotas les dije que se reportaran rápido" gruñó la figura viendo un barco que anclaba en un muelle, el silencio fue esfumado por el sonido de transistor "Sr.…. Tenemos el informe de avance" se escucho una voz conocida por el radio "Then… te dije que me informaras apenas hubieran salido del templo, según mi radar el equipo IP ya esta en Middleton, ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?" "heee… Sr.." "nada de Sr. Mejor díganme lo ocurrido" "el equipo IP logro salir con éxito de su misión, y vencieron a la criatura antigua" "excelente… investiguen si Imparable presenta reacciones raras" "de hecho… cuando salieron dijo algo sobre un frase que había llegado a su mente durante la pelea" "saben cual es?" "no Sr. Pero pronto lo sabremos" "bien, cuando la tengan díganme ya que puede que sea la clave para encontrar el próximo templo" luego cortó la comunicación y guardó el radio en su bolsillo, se mantuvo en silencio apreciando el muelle mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza "pronto lo veras padre… pronto".


	7. Chapter 7

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 7:

**Departamento de Kim y Ron. 4:05 PM**

El día se había mantenido con una total tranquilidad, motivada por una torrencial lluvia que despoblaba las calles y haciendo que las familias se mantuvieran abrigados en sus casas. Pronto terminaría el invierno y las personas retomarían sus habituales vestimentas veraniegas.

En los reportes climáticos se manifestaba que la lluvia no cesaría hasta dentro de tres días, lo que inquietaba a las personas, pero no lo suficiente como para que se tomaran la molestia de ir a trabajar.

En el departamento de los jóvenes todo el ambiente era apacible, y con un dejo de pasión. La pareja aprovechaba los días de, no trabajo y no estudio para, agasajarse, e investigar la ubicación de la próxima gema, además de que el rubio le sobraba tiempo para experimentar sabores nuevos en la cocina. "Ron no sientes que este tiempo juntos nos serviría para reafirmar lazos?" preguntó en tono tímido la pelirroja mientras dibujaba una tierna mirada a su novio "por que lo dices?... pensé que estábamos de lo mejor en la relación…" respondió el rubio mirando a la chica que estaba posada en su regazo "no, no es eso… me refiero a profundizar con nuestros sentimientos y eso…" "y desde cuando estas tan motivada con algo así?" "heee… pues, la verdad no se" musitó mientras una risilla tímida se escapaba entre sus dientes "entonces?" pronunció el chico, dejando de acariciar el rojo pelo de su novia "ya esta bien!!... resulta que desde que vi tu reacción en los templos…" "te refieres cuando según tú me quede en trance?" "si, pues después de eso reaccionaste de una forma, por decirlo así… hostil frente a mi" infirió la chica bajando la mirada "hay Kim!! Tu sabes, que nunca te haría daño, además como te dije son imágenes raras que llegan a mi cabeza, de momentos desagradables del pasado" "y nada mas?" "nada mas" dijo el rubio dedicándole una tierna mirada, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de la pelirroja, todo era mágico en ese momento, nada podía apaciguarla sed pasional de ambos jóvenes, hasta que "HO POR DIOS!!!" se escuchó desde la mesa frente al sillón en la que ambos jóvenes se besaban "WADE!!!" se sobresaltaron los enamorados al ver, como el chico desde el kimmunicador, los veía con sorpresa "ya relajado Wade" anunció Ron despegándose un poco de Kim, algo ruborizado "que hay?" pregunto la chica con su habitual tono de buen humor "pues resulta que la frase que me enviaste cuando salieron del templo, es una gran metáfora… una gran metáfora utilizada por un antiguo poeta para describir una zona árida del mundo…" "Egipto?" "no" "pampa argentina" "no" "el Sahara?" "no Ron, deja que termine" dijo el genio frunciendo el ceño "bien resulta, que la descripción que el poeta hizo fue sobre el desierto de Atacama ya que es uno de los desiertos mas áridos del mundo, y tengo la teoría que ahí esta la próxima gema" la pareja intercambio miradas de aprobación "bueno si la teoría es correcta solo habría que esperar al nunca bien ponderado sismo, que nos revelaría la ubicación exacta del lugar" musito el chico de pelo negro "bien Wade gracias" pronunció la pelirroja cortando la comunicación "el desierto de Atacama…" suspiro ella después de un momento, y luego miro por la ventana "un poco de calor no nos vendría mal ahora verdad?"…

**2 horas después, jet.**

Los jóvenes ya estaban en camino hacia el punto donde se había detectado el movimiento telúrico hacia ya una hora y media, y les resulto agradable salir del frió de la ciudad aunque solo sea por un momento.

"y según Wade, en que parte del desierto es?" pregunto el rubio sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla "pues en un lugar muy original…" "el centro del desierto?" "o si..."

**Algún lugar de Middleton.**

"Sr. Tenemos los informes" anuncio con voz fingida de respeto, Then "el lugar?" "el desierto de Atacama" "bien, recuerden solo mantener una vigilancia cerrada sobre el equipo IP, y no hagan contacto físico con ellos entendieron?!" "si Sr.!" Respondió el fornido hombre, luego cortó la comunicación "estúpido!!" se rió mientras esbozaba un sonrisa macabra dirigida a sus compañeros "bien muchachos ya sabemos que hacer!" anuncio con energía "heee seguir las ordenes hasta llegar a la gema de la luz, y luego robárnosla?" pregunto con tranquilidad Ángel, mientras briz le pegaba en la cabeza "no tarado, solo iremos a comernos una hamburguesa! Obvio que eso!!… no puedo creer que estuve saliendo contigo un tiempo" "pero lo disfrutaste…" "claro que no!!" "que si!!" "que no!!" "que si!!" "YA BASTA CON SU ESTUPIDA DISCUSIÓN!! Preocupémonos del equipo IP de ahí ustedes verán como se arreglan!" vocifero furioso Then, mientras caminaba hacia un mini jet con 3 asientos "súbanse, nos espera un viaje largo"…

**4 horas después, sobrevolando el desierto.**

"gracias por traernos Charlie" infirió la pelirroja dedicando una sonrisa "no es problema Kim, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que salvaste a mi abuela de ese cocodrilo" " a no fue nada..." pronunció la joven, saltando del jet seguido de su novio "KIM!!!.... Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE SABREMOS DONDE ESTA EL TEMPLO?!!" grito el rubio debido a que el aire se filtraba por sus oídos dificultando la audición "QUE!!?" "COMO SABREMOS DONDE ESTA EL TEMPLO??!!" "DEBE DE HABER UN SIMBOLO POR AHÍ RON!!!" "ENTENDIDO!!!". Luego de la charla aérea ambos jóvenes descienden en el epicentro del desierto.

"bien por este lado hay?... nada, y por este otro?...nada tampoco, esto es perfecto!!" dijo irónicamente el rubio mirando a su novia "Wade en donde es?" pronunció la chica hablando a través de su kimmunicador "mmm según mis datos, el lugar donde se produjo el sismo esta a unos 450 mts de ustedes en dirección norte" "entendido, gracias Wade" luego la transmisión se corto, y ambos jóvenes comenzaron su caminata en el desierto.

"Kim….!!! Me acaloro!!" "hay Ron no seas llorón!!" se quejaba la chica que estaba algo molesta por el calor agobiante "pero Kiiii…!!" el chico no termino su berrinche ya que se tropezó con una piedra de color ocre, que tenia una forma muy particular.

"estúpida piedra" dijo el rubio levantándose y sacudiéndose su camisa llena de arena "que es eso Ron?" "arena?" "no tontín, no lo de tu camisa, me refiero a la piedra, es distinta de las que había por alrededor" anuncio la pelirroja hincándose para ver mejor la susodicha "creo que encontramos la entrada Ron" "ojala no haga calor ahí dentro" "será mejor que leas la inscripción" musito su novia alejándose un poco de la roca para hacerle espacio al rubio "a ver… mmm aquí dice;"

"_solo la tranquilidad podrá abrir esta puerta hacia la sabiduría._

_Templo de la Calma."_

"… que crees q signifique?" pregunto el rubio levantando la vista, y mirando a su novia "no sabría decirte Ron" musito ella con un tono que denotaba preocupación, luego sin previo aviso el montículo de arena sobre el cual se posicionaba la piedra ocre, comenzó a hundirse. Los jóvenes por reacción humana se alejaron de ahí y vieron como el terreno arenoso comenzaba a tomar forma, como si fuera un gigantesco castillo de tipo mediterráneo, para cuando culmino la aparición, ambos jóvenes se ven a los ojos en señal de aprobación "bien entonces, es hora?" "es hora".

Cuando la pareja ingresaba al templo vieron unas marcas en el dintel de la puerta principal "que significan Ron?" pregunto la chica mirando las marcas "cuando la paz vea el ocaso, todo se vendrá abajo" "eso me suena… y no se por que" musito la joven entrando a la estructura seguido de su novio "tal vez signifique que cuando caiga la noche el templo se colapsara, puede ser o no?" "Ron haz visto muchas películas" le reprocho ella. Durante unos minutos recorrieron un extenso pasillo que culminaba en una entrada enorme y en la que en una pared cercana habían unas inscripciones "primera prueba; solo la tranquilidad traerá el conocimiento deseado" leyó el rubio con intranquilidad "bueno supongo, que no será nada como esa enorme criatura del templo de fuego verdad?" gimió cómicamente la chica, viendo la cara de espanto de su novio "vamos Ron tranquilo, es solo algo pequeño, que nos puede pasar?" luego le tomó la mano he ingresaron por la puerta.

Al entrar se toparon con una habitación enorme y vacía, donde solo era iluminada por la luz de las antorchas y unas marcas estilo campo de fútbol en el piso, y en el otro extremo de la habitación otra puerta.

"bien esto es sencillo" dijo el chico caminando a través del campo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta, el piso frente a el se abre dejando ver al final de él, unas estacas de metal "bien esto no es sencillo!" luego el chico volvió a su lugar al lado de la pelirroja "Ron deben de haber trampas por toda esta habitación" "si ya lo se, casi caigo en una… y recuérdame… por que arriesgamos nuestras vidas por estas gemas raras?" "para evitar que un lunático se apodere de ellas y para que no gobierne el mundo? Tal vez?" infirió con ironía la pelirroja, escudriñando con la mirada todas las ranuras de las paredes y piso de la habitación "bien Ron creo que ya se de donde saldrán las trampas" pronunció mientras empezaba a moverse pegada a la pared, hasta que pisó una parte del suelo que se hundió, y de la pared frente a ella, de las ranuras en forma circular salieron despedidas estacas metálicas que se incrustaron en la pared, la chica fue mas rápida y volvió al lugar de donde había partido "bien me equivoque" dijo, tocándose el corazón y respirando hondo "no es tan fácil verdad?" se rió el rubio "y que haremos Kim? Esta cosa es difícil de pasar" "iremos al mismo tiempo, uno de nosotros debe seguir" "me estas diciendo que nos vamos a separar?" "será solo un momento Ron" lo consoló la chica abrazándolo fuertemente "pero y si pasara algo Kim? No quiero perderte" dijo el rubio mirando al piso con impotencia "Ron, nosotros nunca nos separaremos entiendes?" pronunció la pelirroja con tono dulce y abrazando el cuello de su novio "de verdad" luego unieron sus labios en un beso, que sofocó las ideas de Ron sobre separarse de Kim y que nunca más la vería. El rubio se sintió en una atmósfera distinta a la que estaba viviendo, y solo una persona podía provocarle tal sensación, la persona que siempre había estado con el, la persona que nunca lo abandonó, cuando se separaron Ron solo hizo un gesto de timidez y beso rápidamente la mejilla de su novia "bien estoy listo" anuncio radiante y lleno de confianza "ese es mi Ron" dijo la chica dirigiéndole un mirada de orgullo.

Ya ambos chicos preparados y en sus posiciones, ubicados cada uno en una pared. La pelirroja hace un gesto para que comiencen a avanzar, el primero en moverse es Ron, quien sigue un patrón específico en el piso, evitando las posibles trampas, mientras que la pelirroja se mueve por el costado del muro sin apoyar su espalda contra la pared "Ron fíjate bien en donde pisas" musitó la chica que vio que su novio casi pisaba un azulejo del piso de forma extraña "si, gracias…" infirió el chico, mientras que su mano se apoyaba en la pared, activando una trampa. De un momento a otro de los orificios del techo, salen despedidos unos hierros con punta de flecha, los que el chico esquiva de milagro, para luego pisar otra trampa "ho no…SABIA QUE ESO DE LA SAL NO ERA ALGO BUENO" gimió Ron corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies hasta alcanzar el otro extremo de la habitación "bien hecho Ron!!" lo animaba su novia quien intentaba cruzar, sin activar ninguna trampa "si… yo… estoy… bien" pronuncio el joven empapado en sudor "Ron sigue yo te alcanzare luego!!" "pero Kim!!" "solo hazlo!!" el rubio acató la orden y entró por la puerta que conectaba con un pasillo, y luego de caminar unos minutos se topa con la siguiente habitación que al igual que la anterior tenia unos símbolos grabados en la entrada "la paz te guiara por el buen sendero" pronunció el joven rascándose la cabeza intentando descifrar las palabras "Kim es buena para esto… mmm…" sin pensar mucho el rubio ingresa al siguiente cuarto. La entrada estaba a nivel sobre suelo, y se podía apreciar a todas luces desde ella, un laberinto que al término de este conectaba con la siguiente habitación "bien solo debo cruzar el laberinto" se dijo animosamente el chico mientras descendía por las escaleras de piedra hasta situarse frente a las grandes murallas donde comenzaba el susodicho "supongo que me ayudaras verdad Rufus?" preguntó el chico levantando a su ratopin quien estaba comiendo una galleta "a veces me pregunto de donde sacas tanta comida" "aja" le respondió el roedor con alegría , encaramándose en el hombro de su amo "bien, es mejor comenzar" suspiro el rubio, luego ingresó al laberinto.

**Habitación contigua.**

"como demonios Ron logró llegar corriendo?!" se decía molesta la pelirroja, viendo como cada intento por cruzar la habitación terminaba activando una trampa "bien, suficiente de hacerlo al modo tradicional, es la hora de hacerlo al estilo Possible" luego la chica tomo impulso, y corrió por entre las trampas que salían con cada pisada que daba, para luego llegar al otro extremo, con un salto mortal evitando el pozo con estacas, y la lluvia de flechas metálicas "lo hubiera hecho desde el principio" dijo vanagloriándose "bien Ron, pronto estaré contigo" se incentivó, para luego correr por el pasillo hacia la siguiente habitación.

**Exterior del templo.**

Las 3 figuras conocidas que perseguían al equipo IP, se alzaban sobre las dunas arenosas, mas cercanas al templo mientras inmiscuían en sus asuntos "bien, solo nos mantendremos a raya de la operación del jefe por ahora" anuncio Then sentándose en la arena y relajándose "y por que no simplemente reunimos las joyas nosotros?" intervino Briz con un tono mas humilde de lo normal "por que es mas fácil que esos 2 muchachos, se maten descifrando los códigos y peleando con criaturas raras, a que nosotros lo hagamos… no te parece?" "buen punto" musito Ángel viendo como el sol se acercaba al ocaso "deben de quedar unos 45 minutos antes de la puesta de sol" volvió a decir el tranquilo chico "no te aburres de esas cursilerías Ángel?" pregunto la chica retomando su habitual ironía "no te aburres de ser sarcástica siempre?" "YA CALLENSE!!" vocifero el fornido hombre "si van a pelear háganlo como hombres… con armas" pronuncio mientras levantaba 2 mágnum, y hacia una mueca malévola.

**Laberinto del templo 10 minutos después.**

"esto es un asco" se decía el joven, quien volvía a recorrer el mismo camino por el cual había ingresado al laberinto, por una doceava vez "te dije que era a la derecha Rufus!" reclamo el rubio a su copiloto situado en su hombro "lo siento" chilló el pequeño roedor "bueno no importa… haber, mmm tal vez sea por acá" pronunció mientras comenzaba a caminar por los enredados caminos.

**5 minutos después.**

La pelirroja ingresaba por la puerta del laberinto, por la cual el rubio había vislumbrado una docena de veces "me pregunto si podré encontrar a Ron" se decía la chica recuperando el aliento por haber corrido por el pasillo "intentare algo simple RON!!" gritó la chica, y su voz resonó en todo el lugar a lo que a los pocos segundos se escucho una respuesta bastante poco congruente, de parte de su novio "KIM… ME PERDÍ!!" la joven se golpeo la frente y dejo escapar un risilla "hay Ron…" "EN DONDE ESTAS KIM?!!" "EN LA ENTRADA… QUEDATE EN DONDE ESTAS, YO TE ENCONTRARE" luego la pelirroja ingresó al laberinto.

A los pocos minutos de búsqueda intensiva dentro de la estructura, la chica se topa con el rubio quien estaba acurrucado contra la pared "te encontré" dijo animosamente, mientras abrazaba al chico a mas no poder "Kim recorrí no se cuantas veces este lugar y no encontré la salida" gemía el chico, con aire de derrotado "vamos Ron, no te pongas así… solo es cosa de perseverar" "tienes razón, por lo menos tienes mejor sentido de ubicación que cierto roedor que conozco" dijo el rubio viendo con reproche a su mascota

"perdón" dijo el ratopin volviendo al bolsillo de su amo y sacando otra galleta, para luego engullírsela "bien Kim, te sigo" anuncio el chico poniéndose pie y limpiándose el polvo del piso de sus pantalones "aunque dudo que encuentres una salida para esto" a lo que su novia le respondió con una mirada de desafío.

**5 minutos después.**

"esto es injusto" reclamaba el rubio, mientras subía por las escaleras del otro extremo del laberinto "tu nunca dijiste que no se podía usar la pistola de gancho" dijo sonriente la pelirroja. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, se toparon con una habitación extremadamente amplia y en el centro de esta, se encontraba una formación rocosa en forma de serpiente, la cual estaba enroscada y en la cabeza de aquella se posicionaba la gema, color naranjo calido "vaya que detalles" se sorprendió el chico, al ver la majestuosidad de la estructura y como el techo parecía que no tuviera fin "esto pinta para bien" se decía para si mismo el rubio viendo como su novia se subía en la serpiente de roca y se acercaba a la gema anaranjada que rebosaba de brillo en el cráneo de la víbora "parece que esta vez nos iremos sin tener que pelear" anuncio cómicamente la pelirroja, mientras ponía las manos sobre la gema, pero el momento de calma no duro mucho ya que apenas la joven toco la piedra anaranjada, la formación reptilaria del centro de la habitación se estremeció y los ojos tallados cuidadosamente de la serpiente se iluminaron con el mismo color de la gema (sin mencionar que la joya comenzaba a brillar en su cabeza) mientras que la pelirroja se bajó de un salto de la estatua y se situaba al lado de su novio, a contemplar como la gigantesca imagen de piedra comenzaba a moverse, hasta que sus viperinos ojos se centraron en la pareja "tenias que hablar… verdad Kim?" dijo el rubio adoptando pose de batalla al igual que su novia "cállate Ron!!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 8:

**Recámara principal del templo.**

Los jóvenes podían sentir el aliento con olor a polvo que despedían las fauces de la gran serpiente mientras se enroscaba en el medio de la habitación y levantaba la cabeza, en forma amenazadora.

"alguna idea?!!" pregunto algo alterado el rubio sin despegar la vista de la viperina formación "como demonios quieres que sepa, es una estatua que cobro vida!!!!" chillo la chica, luego de un silencio de espera por ver quien hacia el primer movimiento, la serpiente se lanza sobre Ron, quien salta sobre su cabeza y se aferra a la gema la que estaba pegada al cráneo de esta, y luchando por no soltarse debido a que la gran víbora movía de lado a lado su cabeza para lograr librarse del chico "KIIIIIIM!!!..." gemía el rubio mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba por las sacudidas "RON RESISTE" grito la pelirroja recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, para ver si encontraba algo que le pudiese servir, luego sus ojos se centraron en un pilar de una esquina que se alzaba hasta el techo y que se encontraba ligeramente separado de la pared "eso es!!... RON MANTENLA OCUPADA" "CLARO NO HAY PROBLEMA; PUEDO ESTAR ASI TODO EL DIA" chillaba el chico, mientras la serpiente perdió la atención un momento de su jinete y se fijo en Kim quien se posicionaba frente al pilar y hacia un ademán con la mano a la serpiente "VAMOS COSA SIN PIERNAS, ATACAME" grito la joven, mientras veía como su novio se las ingeniaba para bajar desapercibido de la cabeza de la serpiente, la que por desgracia se percató y movió su cola golpeando el torso del rubio, lanzándolo a un extremo de la habitación y quedando inconciente "RON!!!" gimió la chica viendo con rabia a su oponente, la serpiente sintiéndose orgullosa mueve el cuello, y saca su lengua bífida por entre sus mandíbulas "AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS!!" luego la pelirroja se subió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta quedar en lo mas alto del pilar "ven si te atreves" dijo con furia, mientras enganchaba disimuladamente su secadora gancho en un coyuntura del pilar.

La serpiente hizo el movimiento que esperaba Kim, ya que comenzó a enroscarse de manera apresurada por la columna, hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica "esto se acaba ahora" musito en tono bajo, pero no inaudible para la serpiente quien abrió sus fauces y se dispuso a tragar a la joven, la que esquivo la mordida y salto del pilar hacia el suelo, cuando descendió, gracias al que había dejado enganchado su secadora, pudo ver como los ojos anaranjados de la serpiente refulgían de furia al no haber capturado a su presa "lo siento, pero lastimaste a mi novio" dijo con tono vanaglorioso y acto seguido tiro de la cuerda desplomando el pilar junto con la serpiente al suelo, lo que produjo un fuerte estruendo y levanto una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando hubo desaparecido la polvadera de la habitación, la chica observa expectante como la gigantesca estatua de la viperina, se hallaba hecha trizas en el piso y la gema brillando en la cabeza trizada de la víbora "eso fue simple" se dijo para si misma, mientras tomaba la gema "vaya, es muy hermosa" infirió al ver como la gema color ámbar se translucía y del otro lado se podía apreciar una mancha blanca, a lo que la chica bajo de joya de su campo visual, y pudo apreciar que donde el cuerpo de la serpiente había colapsado, había quedado un papel de notoria edad, antes de tomar el pergamino, la pelirroja corre rápidamente hasta donde se hallaba su novio a cerciorarse que no hubiera sufrido mucho daño "Ron estas bien?!!" pregunto con preocupación, lo que la respuesta de su novio le cambio la expresión de la cara y le esbozo una sonrisa "creo que no fui de mucha ayuda ahora Kim" se rió el rubio, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor "será mejor que evites hacer movimientos por ahora, entendiste?" el chico solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, luego su novia se acerco al lugar del pergamino "seguramente debe ser un indicio del siguiente lugar donde se encuentra la gema" luego guardo la joya y el papel en su mochila de misiones y se acerco nuevamente al joven, quien ayudo a levantarse "haaa! Kim ten cuidado eso duele!" "no seas llorón Ron" "no es ser llorón, es solo que duele… y mucho" "hay Ron…" la platica post lucha de los jóvenes no duro mucho ya que cuando atravesaban el laberinto de vuelta hacia la salida (y la sala anterior a ella) la luz del templo se había vuelto tenue, y todo comenzó a temblar "TE LO DIJE KIM, CUANDO SE PONGA EL SOL ESTA COSA SE CAE A PEDAZOS" "HABLAS MUCHO PARA ESTAR HERIDO NO ES ASI?!!" "NO ES MI CULPA… PERO TENIA RAZON, VAMOS DILO" "RON NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO" "DILO!!" "BIEN… TENÍAS RAZON… ESTAS FELIZ AHORA?" "SI" grito el joven esbozando una sonrisa, mientras su novia apresuraba el paso con una mueca de molestia "y ahora como salimos antes que esto se desplome?" "simple, de la misma forma que llegamos" luego saco su secadora gancho y disparo en dirección al techo.

Cuando alcanzaron el otro extremo de la habitación tuvieron que correr por el pasillo (de forma dificultosa ya que Ron no recuperaba la movilidad total de sus cuerpo) esquivando los pedruscos que caían del techo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaban las trampas, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar como cruzarla sin activarlas, así que la pelirroja lanzo al rubio lo mas fuerte que pudo (claro ayudada con algo de impulso de él) haciendo que el rubio cayese en medio del lugar "heee Kim?" "solo muévete rápido Ron!!" le respondió la pelirroja la que comenzaba a correr evitando cada trampa que salía del piso, suelo y pared, mientras que el chico con movimientos lentos y torpes no activaba nada dentro del lugar "vaya al parecer tengo suerte hoy SIII!!" grito de jubilo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y pisando un azulejo en el piso, que se hundió activando las flechas de metal de las paredes "nada puede ser perfecto verdad?!!" chillaba con ironía el chico corriendo como podía evitando las mortíferas flechas que cruzaban rozando su cabeza. Una vez en el otro lado, ambos jóvenes retoman el camino a la salida del templo por el extenso pasillo de entrada.

**Dunas cercanas al templo.**

El ambiente en ese lugar era de una hostilidad interminable, la ex pareja de subordinados se miraban a los ojos, sujetando firmemente sus pistolas y con el dedo puesto sobre el gatillo "bien ya saben las reglas, el primero que sangre pierde, entendieron?" sus compañeros solo asintieron con la cabeza "bien, a la cuenta de tres" dijo con tono de liderazgo, Then "1!" Ángel sujeto su pistola, mientras evitaba sentir los latidos de su corazón "2!" Briz solo sentía el sonar del viento que cruzaba por sus odios y se desvanecía de la misma forma que llegaba "3!!" ambos alzaron sus pistolas en dirección a la cabeza de su oponente y jalaron del gatillo.

**Desierto, salida de templo de la calma.**

Luego de la demolición del arcano lugar los jóvenes estaban tendidos en la arena, totalmente agitados y abatidos solo su respiración apresurada llenaba el silencio del desierto "que increíble que lográramos salir verdad Kim?" la chica solo se limito a mirar a su novio y le sonrió de manera tierna, después volvió su vista al cielo oscuro del anochecer desértico.

**Dunas.**

Las pistolas se hallaban tiradas en la arena mientras, sobre ella se desencadenaba una serie de movimientos de pelea de alta tensión "no puedo creer que hayan reaccionado al movimiento de la bala" se decía para el fornido hombre mientras veía con una sonrisa como evolucionaba el combate entre sus compañeros "fue algo poco común, pero todos sus tiros a pesar de estar bien apuntados, sabían exactamente como esquivarlos, será mejor que no me descuide mucho con ellos, o si no podrían quitarme el liderazgo" los pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de Then mientras se regodeaba por la violencia explicita que se mostraba frente a el "te rindes?!" grito la chica sujetando por la espalda el brazo de su antiguo novio "ni lo pienses!" respondió con furia el chico, levantando la pierna por sobre su hombro y golpeando la frente de la chica "y agradece que no fue tu nariz!!" dijo con animo el joven retomando su pose de combate "eso me dolió… Y MUCHO!!" grito Briz mientras desenfundaba su navaja por debajo de la manga de su camisa y se lanzaba contra Ángel, a modo de embestida, encajándole la fina cuchilla en su brazo "maldición, perdí" se lamentaba el chico, sacándose la navaja rápidamente, y vendándose la herida "te lo dije, yo tengo la razón" dijo con tono de victoria la hermosa chica de pelo negro "solo por ahora".

**7 horas después, residencia Load.**

Los ojos del chico de cabello negro recorrían una y otra vez el pergamino que le trajeron sus amigos de la misión del desierto de Atacama "los cánticos que engrandecen el alma y la convicción humana podrán ser dignos de la sabiduría eterna… esto es muy difícil, pero no me pienso rendir" se decía el genio tecleando velozmente el computador "WADE, ES HORA DE DORMIR!!" "AHORA NO MAMÁ!!".

**Departamento de Kim y Ron.**

Los jóvenes al llegar solo se dedicaron a dormir durante unas horas, para cuando al fin despertaron eran las 10 AM y era día sábado "Kim que le dirás al decano, de por que haz faltado mucho a clases?" pregunto el rubio abrazando a su novia por debajo de las sabanas de la cama "no te preocupes Ron el sabe que siempre tengo que mantener a salvo el mundo de amenazas y cosas así" "segura?" "segura, además…" dijo con tono meloso acercándose mas a su amado y cruzando sus brazos sobre el torso desnudo de el chico "deberíamos tener un día para nosotros, no te parece?" el rubio se sonrojo levemente con el comentario y solo le respondió con un beso en la mejilla "eso que te dice Kim?" musito con una sonrisa, a lo que su novia le correspondió con un beso, apasionado, que calmo revoluciones y los misterios de la misión, "entonces a donde iremos hoy?" pregunto el chico cuando se separo de su novia "te parece si vamos al cine?" "y que pasa si Wade llama?" "dejare el kimmunicador aquí, no quiero saber nada mas de gemas por este día" dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su novio, para luego volver a juntar sus labios.

**1 hora después, centro comercial.**

"Ron iré a ver un momento a Monique, me esperas en el cine o me acompañas?" "supongo que te acompañare" respondió el rubio algo desganado, ya que como siempre ella se entretendría mas de lo debido con su amiga y se le pasaría la hora.

Cuando llegaron al club banana, en la caja del mostrador se encontraba un chico rubio, con una polera de gimnasio y pantalones apretados azules "Kim Possible…!!" chillo el joven al ver entrar a la chica seguida de su novio "hola Marco, como estas?" dijo la chica saludando de un beso en la mejilla al chico, lo que puso a Ron a fruncir el ceño "bien, todo súper bien, pero mi jefa, me puso a ordenar el inventario, y tu sabes como es Monique con eso… la buscas a ella?" pregunto después de su perorata de reclamo, pero con tono frágil, casi femenino "si, estará por aquí?" " no lo lamento Kimmita, ella salio de la ciudad pero vuelve mañana, quieres que le deje algún recado por ti?" "no gracias Marco…" "Kimmita? Desde cuando alguien además de su familia y yo le decimos así… este idota quien se cree que es?" pensaba el chico luego sin medirse se acerca al mostrador "y tu eres?" pregunto el rubio de pantalones apretados al ver de arriba abajo al novio de Kim "me llamo Ron Imparable y soy el novio de Kim" "a sí?" dijo con algo de ofuscación "si, así que Kim y yo somos muy unidos.." la pelirroja viendo donde quiera llegar su novio se apresura a tomarlo del brazo y se despide "adiós Marco, no vemos después"

Cuando salieron de la tienda Kim suspira y luego comienza a hablar "Ron hay algo que debes saber" "que acaso el esta enamorado de ti, y tu le haces ojitos?" "no Ron, escucha." "bien." Pronuncio molesto y cruzándose de brazos "primero el es un muy buen amigo, segundo, es gay" "perdón? Como dices que dijiste?" "que es GAY" "ósea le gustan los…" luego un escalofrió recorrió a Ron "y al parecer le gustaste, como te miro en la tienda jaja" "no digas estupideces, eso es desagradable" reclamaba el rubio mientras su novia es reía sin medida.

**15 minutos después, sala de cine.**

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la fila del final, lo que desconcertó algo al chico, ya que pensaba que la película se vería mejor de un asiento de mas al frente "Kim por que nos sentamos aquí?" pregunto el rubio algo confundido "pues se supone que la película no es nada relevante y además quiero aprovechar para algo mas" "algo mas? Pero mas puedes hacer en una sala de cine?" volvió a preguntar mas confundido que antes, mientras su novia se golpeaba la frente "Ron, como no se te ocurre?" "heee, comer más?" "no tontín" "entonces para que demon…?" su berrinche fue cortado por un beso de su novia, lo que le aclaro la mente y siguió la corriente "bien… entendí" pronuncio con cara de embobado.

Durante la función, los jóvenes se mantuvieron tan atentos a la película, como un niño se preocupa de sus tareas… la pareja no podía estar mas unida en ese momento, solo ellos y su intimidad, sus sentimientos se encontraban con cada caricia y cada beso, cada abrazo que hacían los jóvenes, durante unos minutos ambos fueron los chicos mas felices del mundo, sin preocupaciones, sin deberes, solo ellos y su razón de vida, los instantes mágicos donde cada vez sus labios se juntaban para poder demostrar afecto físico y puro, sin cohibirse y sin temores, fue cortado, no por la común música del kimmunicador, ya que ella lo había dejado en casa, si no que esta ves la escena es interrumpida por un sismo "parece Kimmy que tenemos nuestra misión" dijo con tristeza el rubio abrazando fuertemente a su novia "si al parecer" musito con la misma angustia de su novio, luego se besaron una ultima vez donde volvieron a sentir la calidez de uno con el otro, y salieron del cine mas motivados, pero aun así no con menos ganas de hacer esa misión.

**Ciudad portuaria, a 2 horas de middleton.**

Una sombra se paseaba por la costanera y se detenía a apreciar el atardecer, mientras que con su mirada recorría para ver a las personas como ellas estaban tan conectadas con algún ser querido que se olvidaban de todo lo demás, su mirada se detuvo en un padre que cargaba sus hijos en los hombros y se divertían, luego de jugar el niño abraza a su padre y este le corresponde, después de observar la escena la figura se aleja del lugar y se sienta en una banca de un parque cercano, a fundirse con sus pensamientos, para luego sin interrumpido por la señal estática de su transmisor "SR." Se escucho la voz de Then del otro lado del radio "reporte" pronunció figura con tono frió "el equipo IP logro salir del templo con éxito y con la gema" "bien, cuando obtengan 2 mas avísenme" "entendido Sr. Then fuera…" la transmisión se corto y luego la figura sentada guardo el transmisor.

Las personas que pasaban por el sector lo miraban como si fuera una persona que había intentado suicidarse muchas veces, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, cuando retomaba sus pensamientos fue interrumpido nuevamente esta vez por un voz que a el le resultaba familiar "tanto tiempo hermano, gracias por venir" se dirigió una femenina voz al tipo de pelo café largo y ojos color miel que se encontraba sentado en la banca "si tienes razón Jen, fue mucho tiempo" respondió con una voz algo mas calida dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo castaño y ojos esmeraldas "entonces nos vamos?" "si claro" musito el joven poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar a la par de la joven "y dime Maxi, como ha sido tu vida?" "lo dices por que el idiota de mi padre me desheredo?" "oye nuestro padre no era un idiota, solo que era poco persuasivo con ideas nuevas es todo" "da lo mismo, el ya esta muerto y yo tengo mi mente en un plan que me ayudara a mejorar mi vida" "se puede saber que seria?" "si te lo digo después ya no seria sorpresa" se rió de modo perverso, pero fingido para que Jen no lo notase.

**15 minutos después, cementerio general.**

El cielo se había abarrotado de nubes en muy poco tiempo, y estas estaban dispuestas a soltar agua en cualquier momento.

Los jóvenes caminaban por la senda que conducía a la tumba de "a la memoria de Elizabeth Cross y CMDT. Raymond Cross" leyó el joven cuando se detuvieron frente a la lapida, después fijo su vista en el epitafio del comandante.

"_hombre de mucho bien, siempre firme a la represalias de sus adversarios, nunca cedió a la incertidumbre, y se mantuvo pendiente de su familia, héroe de guerra de toda la milicia"_

"los epitafios, solo son una ventana a las mentiras mas grandes de los hombres" pronuncio después de un silencio prolongado "por que lo dices?" pregunto su hermana dejando una rosa en la tumba de Elizabeth y dejando caer unas lagrimas "nuestro padre fue un idiota, nunca debió haberse involucrado con la creación humana, y por la culpa de esas estúpidas ideas que le metió en la cabeza Di Mallo, nuestro padre en teoría termino matándose, y en su locura se llevo a Elizabeth" "nuestro padre solo quería un bien mayor para nosotros" reclamo Jen con lagrimas en los ojos "habla por ti y por nuestra difunta hermana, ya que a mi no me importa" "pero Máx….!!" grito Jen viendo como su hermano se alejaba, y la dejaba sola frente a la tumba de su padre, luego comenzó a llover, durante un instante la chica vio como la figura de su hermano se perdía en la entrada del cementerio, después miro hacia el cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su cara "ojala estuvieras aquí Ron, te necesito…".


	9. Chapter 9

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 9:

**30 minutos después, residencia Load.**

Luego de la conmocional sacudida sísmica que indicaba que se había descubierto el siguiente lugar donde estaba la gema, ambos jóvenes van en busca de respuestas a la casa del joven genio.

"Wade, lamentamos la demora, pero Ron…" dijo la pelirroja ingresando al cuarto mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche a su novio "no es mi culpa!!! Además Rufus tenia hambre, no es cierto?" dijo el rubio viendo su bolsillo del pantalón donde su roedor amigo emergía con la mitad de un naco en la mano "si, comida!!" chillo el ratopin. Kim se había sentado en la cama al lado de Wade mientras Ron se desplomaba en el sillón cercano a ellos a terminar de comer "y bien Wade dinos que hay" "pues veras Kim ahora me demore menos que antes en descubrir el lugar de la ubicación, ya que el pergamino que encontraron en el templo anterior tenia una frase escrita muy simple de entender…" "y esa seria?" "los cánticos que engrandecen el alma y la convicción humana podrán ser dignos de la sabiduría eterna" "en español por favor" "Kim, cual es la música que trae calma y paz a tu ser?" "hip hop?" pregunto el chico levantando la vista mientras que su boca estaba llena de comida "no Ron, los cantos himalayos, donde los monjes tibetanos meditan y se aíslan de los defectos mundanos del mundo" "entonces vamos a los Himalayas verdad?" "para ser mas exacto el Monte Everest, ahí se hospedaran en el templo tibetano del sur, para que se preparen debidamente para la dura escalada entendieron?" los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.

**20 minutos después, jet privado.**

Como seria de esperarse antes de que los jóvenes pudieran acotar algo para la misión, Wade ya tenia todo planeado y un jet de una empresa privada los esperaba a la salida de la casa del genio.

"gracias por traernos Jeremy" dijo la chica apoyada en el regazo de su novio que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala primaria del jet "no hay problema Kim, y por cierto el jefe agradece a tu novio por dejarle hacer esas pruebas con el jeje" "si no hay problemas, creo" farfullo mirando al rubio, quien en su cara se veía como recordaba las crueles escenas de cuando lo obligaron a comer un burrito triple extra grande con porotos "no te imaginas el placer que me dio cuando termino ese experimento" musito el chico, mientras que a su novia se le escapa una risilla.

"a por cierto Kim…" "dime" "sobre las gemas… heee… donde se supone que las estamos guardando?" pregunto con inocencia el joven "se supone que se las enviamos a Justicia Global para su buen cuidado y protección, por que la pregunta?" "es solo curiosidad, es todo" "seguro?" "si de verdad jeje" rió nerviosamente el chico, mientras la pelirroja se acercaba hasta quedar frente a frente a el y con sus ojos clavándose en los del rubio "BIEN TE DIRE!!!" exclamo el joven cruzándose de brazos, y frunciendo el ceño "la verdad solo quería saber, lo que me ha ocurrido en los 2 primeros templos, cuando según tu me quede como en trance" "pero Ron… solo me lo hubieras dicho… mira cuando volvamos de este templo te prometo que investigaremos a fondo la situación, esta bien?" "bien" sonrió el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja mientras que ella se acercaba a su amado para una nueva demostración afectiva, al momento de juntar sus labios el sonido del vehiculo en movimientos se apago por un instante y solo se escuchaba el susurrar de el viento que traía miles de buenos momentos y anhelos futuros para la pareja, quien en ese momento no podía pasar por mejor tratamiento prematrimonial.

**7 horas después.**

"bien chicos hasta aquí los puedo traer, no se me permite el ingreso a espacio aéreo del templo" "bien muchas gracias jeremy" "no es nada, y gracias de nuevo heee…." "me llamo Ron Imparable!! Tu ya deberías saberlo por mi te subieron el sueldo" "a si lo siento Ron… suerte chicos" luego ambos jóvenes saltaron del jet. Cuando ya descendían se podía apreciar no muy lejos un bandejón marcado en el suelo de tal vez unos 900 metros cuadrados en donde en un costado de esta se alzaba una imponente puerta, que a pesar de demostrar una edad avanzada en dicho lugar, se apreciaba su fuerza y resistencia "vaya estos monjes no gastan mucho en decoraciones jeje" "Ron los monjes tibetanos son los mas respetables hombres de todo el mundo ya que se libran de sus bienes mundanos y se encierran en un lugar para buscar la iluminación mental y física de la vida, entendiste?" "heee…" "no verdad?" "heee creo que no… espera tal vez!!... no solo era gas, falsa alarma… la verdad no entendí jeje" "hay Ron…" movía la pelirroja la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de resignación.

**Templo tibetano del Sur.**

Una vez frente a la gran puerta, Kim se dispone a golpearla para que abrieran, pero antes de poder hacer contacto, esta se abre, dejando ver un anciano de aspecto senil y prominente barba que los observaba de arriba hacia abajo "ustedes deben ser Kim Possible y Ron Imparable cierto?" "así es Señor" respondió con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras el anciano se hacia a un lado y manifestaba un ademán de bienvenida "sean invitados a nuestra humilde morada de sabiduría" dijo el anciano al momento en el que los jóvenes ingresaban.

Una vez adentrados en el pacifico lugar, sus ojos recorrieron todo cuanto se les permitía su velocidad de reacción, ambos quedaron pasmados al ver como la vegetación se extendía en todos lados y los edificios de meditación almuerzo y reposo eran unas estructuras de imagineros de principios de siglo "veo que han quedado maravillados con nuestro hogar" se apresuro a decir el anciano cuando cerro la puerta tras ellos "disculpe hace cuanto que existe este templo?" "desde hace mas de 1000 años y nuestra base de estructura fue construida por el aprendiz de masón Telmo Yánez" "vaya, esto es increíble" se decía la chica sin poder dejar de apreciar su entorno, mientras su novio ya habiendo terminado de observar se acerco al anciano "he disculpe señor monje…" "por favor dime Fergus" "disculpe Fergus… me podría decir donde esta el baño?" "si claro… esta en aquel edificio al final del primer piso a mano derecha" dijo con un dejo de decepción "muchas gracias Fergus" acto seguido el rubio sale corriendo al edificio mientras la pelirroja vuelve donde el anciano "heee Fergus verdad?" pregunto la chica quien había escuchado lo conversado con Ron, a lo que el anciano asintió con la cabeza "nos podría indicar donde nos quedaremos?" "claro, por favor sígueme" luego el anciano llevo a la chica dentro del edificio que había entrado el rubio y la condujo hasta el ultimo piso de la elevaba estructura. En el cuarto que le designo se podía apreciar a través de la ventana la montaña en la cual debían subir los chicos, y todo el terreno del templo "que hermoso" se decía para si la chica "a si lo olvidaba Srta. Possible, hay dos invitados mas en esta habitación, son unos aprendices de monjes, deben tener la misma edad así que supongo que no será molestia verdad?" "no para nada" mintió la pelirroja mientras pensaba que por fin podría tener algo mas de privacidad con el rubio (además de la que ya tenia en su departamento) en un lugar fuera de su hogar.

**20 minutos después.**

"uff… no te imaginas lo grande que es este edificio" dijo el rubio ingresando en la habitación y viendo a Kim sentada en la cama y en el otro extremo del lugar 2 chicas sentadas a lo indio frente a la ventana y meditando "he… me perdí de algo?" "son nuestras compañeras Ron…" "algo así como para mostrarnos el lugar y eso?" "no Ron te digo que son compañeras de cuarto" "a que bien…" dijo el chico con desgano, luego volvió la vista a las jóvenes que lo miraban fijamente "Kim acaso tengo algo raro?" dijo en voz baja para que la oyera solo su novia "no para nada" luego de un momento de silencio incomodo las jóvenes se pararon de su lugar y se acercaron a la pareja "disculpen las molestias, pero no había otro lugar disponible en estos momentos y nos derivaron a esta habitación" "si no se preocupen no hay problema" mintió el rubio mirando a su novia "como se llaman?" interrumpió la pelirroja las miradas picaras de las chicas hacia su novio "mi nombre es Anaís" dijo la primera chica de cabello largo color castaño y ojos verdosos "y el mió es Katt" respondió la joven al lado de Anaís, que era de pelo negro y ojos amarillos, amabas chicas de rasgos finos de cara y buena forma física "supongo que por ahora somos compañeros de cuarto jeje" rió el rubio, luego los ojos de las jóvenes se centraron en el nuevamente "y tu debes ser Ron Imparable cierto?" "he, si pero como lo saben?" "no somos tontas, tenemos televisión por lo menos" respondió Katt acercándose a Ron y dándole un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo "bueno por ahora nos retiramos, nos vemos a la hora de la cena" después las 2 jóvenes salieron de la habitación dejando algo atontado al rubio y a Kim con ganas de matarlas "que demonios fue eso?!" se exalto la pelirroja parándose de la cama y cerniéndose sobre Ron "que fue que?" pregunto el chico algo cohibido por la reacción de su novia "no te hagas el tonto conmigo Ron" "pero ellas fueron las que se acercaron, además ella me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, tu crees que vi venir eso?" la frase termino calmando a la chica, la que adopto una actitud de arrepentimiento "lo siento" "no te preocupes Kim… tu eres la única para mi" "te amo Ron" pronuncio con ternura la pelirroja acercándose a su novio para darle un beso. Desde afuera de la habitación los ojos vacilantes de las chicas que recién salieron miraban por la cerradura de la puerta la escena "te dije que eran novios, Ana" "no importa, según se tenemos una semana para que les hagamos gusto a Ron ya que como deben subir el Monte Everest los monjes mandaron a buscar el equipo adecuado y en eso se tardaran unos días" dijo con una mueca malvada.

**2 horas mas tarde.**

La pareja fue invitada a una sesión del arte marcial de los monjes en el centro de reunión "increíble al fin podré saber como sacan el corazón de su oponente" dijo animado el rubio sentándose en unas bancas de madera de la habitación "Ron esos son los xaolin además… eso solo pasa en las películas" "siempre me arruinas todo verdad?" "solo las fantasías raras" se rió su novia reposando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

"bien como sabrán tenemos invitados durante unos días, así que por favor hagámoslos sentir como en su hogar, entendieron?" vocifero Fergus quien se había parado en medio del campo de entrenamiento "bien para comenzar con nuestro ejercicios de calentamiento den 20 vueltas a la habitación!" dicho y hecho los mojes jóvenes de la habitación se pararon de su lugar y comenzaron a moverse "ustedes también chicos" dijo Fergus dirigiéndose a la pareja que aun estaba sentada "supongo que sera una nueva experiencia" dijo Kim parándose acompañada de su novio.

**5 minutos después.**

Una vez todos ya listos para el deporte Fergus pide que hagan parejas para combate, y divide a Kim y Ron poniéndolos con las personas que menos quería ver la pelirroja "hola de nuevo Kim" saludo animada Anaís poniéndose en pose combate e invitando a la chica a que hiciera lo mismo "no sabia que les gustara el combate mano a mano" "no te imaginas cuanto" musito la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

"hola Ron" "heee tu eres… haaa… perdón me repites tu nombre?" "Katt" dijo la chica de mala gana tomando su postura de pelea " a si lo siento, mucho gusto Katt, de nuevo jeje" sonrió el rubio de manera tierna haciendo sonrojar a la chica e imitando su gesto.

**6 minutos después.**

Todos los monjes entablaban batallas como si hubieran sido sacadas de películas, saltos mortales, patadas voladoras, lanzamientos de cuerpo, entre otras cosas, por otro lado Kim hacia lo que podía por evitar los golpes de Anaís quien al parecer estaba motivada por darle un golpe en la cara a la famosa Kim Possible "eres buena" dijo después de esquivar un golpe al pecho que le dedico la pelirroja "tu tampoco peleas mal" luego se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a entrelazar puños.

"vamos Katt, pensé que eras mas rápida" decía Ron con un tono burlón "eres muy rápido, no te he podido ni tocar" farfullaba con dificultad la chica, por el cansancio "supongo que es mi turno de atacar" acto seguido el pie del rubio se incrustaba en el pecho de la chica tirándola hacia atrás, cuando cayo se quedo tendida en el suelo, lo que preocupo a Ron y se acerco a ella "heee… Katt? Estas bien?" la chica tenia la mirada fija en la cara de su oponente "parece que me querías golpear un seno verdad?" dijo con ironía recuperando el aliento "QUE!!!!? NO!! COMO SE TE OCURRE!!" gimoteaba alarmado el chico ruborizándose y mirando a Kim quien habia observado la escena, y lo fulminaba con la mirada "mira lo que hiciste…!!! Ahora Kim esta enojada conmigo" decía molesto Ron "sii!" reafirmo el ratopin del chico quien estaba en la banca cercana a el "ho lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención" se disculpaba con sarcasmo Katt, mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

**2 horas después, luego de la cena.**

Kim se había mantenido distante de Ron durante un buen rato, y eso le dolía al rubio mas que cualquier ofensa, así que decidió hablar con ella respecto a lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento. Después de buscar durante unos minutos la encontró recostada en un montículo observando el estrellado cielo nocturno.

"Kim?" "Ron?" respondió ella ante la improvista entrada de su novio a escena "que quieres respondió de mala gana" la chica recobrando el sentido de la situación actual de ambos "solo quiero disculparme, no era mi intención que pasara eso, además yo sólo estaba entrenando, Katt fue la que empezó a desvirtuar la situación diciendo esas cosas" "Ron eso lo se" "entonces por que estas enojada?" pregunto confundido el rubio sentándose al lado de la chica "resulta Ron… que cuantas veces a ocurrido esto?" "heee, como unas 3 veces creo" "exacto Ron, primero en la preparatoria con Bonnie, después con Elizabeth, y termino con Jennifer, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo así entiendes?" respondió la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos "Kim ya te lo había dicho antes, tu eres la única para mi, además Katt ya no me cae muy bien, es digamos algo entrometida" "por que lo dices?" "durante la cena me preguntaba sobre nuestra relación, primer beso, y si yo era virgen y cosas así…" "que le dijiste?" "solo que no era de su incumbencia" la pelirroja le dedico una tímida sonrisa al rubio cuando termino su oración, a lo el le correspondió, después la chica apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ron mientras veían como la interminable noche era la única testigo del momento.

**Falda del Monte everest.**

"bien chicos ya tenemos vigilados a estos idiotas, apenas obtengan las 2 gemas restantes sera el momento de atacar" decía Then con una sonrisa perversa y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros "espero que sirva este plan" respondió Briz algo desconcentrada, viendo como Ángel miraba la noche estrellada de una manera lacónica "que le ocurre a Ángel?" pregunto el fornido a la chica "tu sabes como es el, además siempre se pone así en estas fechas" "por que?" "pues que resulta que dentro de 2 días hubiéramos cumplido 3 años de casados" "QUE!!!??" "baja la voz idiota!!" le reprocho la chica de pelo negro "si, el me pidió matrimonio hace años y yo como sabrás lo rechacé por que pensé que era muy apresurado el asunto, y no se por que me siento culpable en estos momentos" "acaso quieres volver con el?" "a veces me da vueltas esa idea por la mente" "jaja al parecer no eres tan fría como pensé" se rió Then, luego se quedo mirando el templo a lo lejos donde se encontraban los chicos "pronto el poder de la gema de la luz les mostrara a todos de lo que soy capaz" se decía para si, esbozando una sonrisa maligna.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 10:

**Al día siguiente 10:15 AM.**

Apenas al despuntar el alba en la prominente y despampanante montaña que se alzaba por sobre el templo, se pueden divisar dos figuras abrazadas debajo de un árbol de cerezo una apoyada en el tronco de dicho árbol, y la otra recostada en el hombro de su acompañante. Una calma total era lo único que se percibía alrededor de la pareja, que en ese minuto se regocijaba bajo el manto de los primeros rayos de sol.

"adoro esas noches en las que nuestros problemas desaparecen" musito en tono bajo la pelirroja abrazando fuertemente a su novio quien estaba semi dormido "si yo igual Kim…" dijo el rubio luchando por estar despierto "como todavía nos quedan unos días antes de partir en busca de la siguiente gema… te parece si hacemos un pacto?" pregunto la chica con entusiasmo y mirando los, en ese momento apagados ojos del chico "que tipo de pacto?" dijo después de desarrollar bien la idea en su cabeza "que evitemos problemas entre nosotros, e impidamos que esas dos chicas nos amarguen la vida… te parece?" infirió con brillo en su mirar "supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer" respondió con ternura el rubio esbozando un sonrisa.

**40 minutos después.**

Los jóvenes al tener tanto tiempo libre sin mucho que hacer se dedican a recorrer la antigua construcción erigida por los arcanos monjes. Hasta que llegaron con un edificio dentro del recinto que indicaba mas antigüedad que los demás y en cierto modo un misticismo puro e inmutable "que crees que sea?" pregunto Ron rascándose la cabeza mientras su ratopin imitaba el gesto "no tengo ni la mas mínima idea… investigamos?" ** 9:21 AM.**

"no hay otra opción?" "tu sabes la respuesta Ron" "bien" refunfuño el joven de mala gana, ya que el edificio le daba calosfríos "no te pongas así Ron… ya sé!! Te prometo algo" "que cosa?" pregunto el rubio intrigado y acercándose a su novia "cuando terminemos de explorar el edificio haremos algo juntos te parece?" la chica al mencionar la palabra "juntos" hace una expresión picara lo que ruboriza al rubio "bien y que esperamos hay mucho que ver dentro aun" exclamo el joven con entusiasmo, mientras su novia solo se limitaba a reír.

Dentro del lugar se apreciaba la gran estructura desgastada por el pasar de los años y que sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes se alzaba una escalera de caracol que al final de esta se vislumbraba una salida hacia el campanario del templo "wow que alto" musito el rubio en tono bajo, luego recorrió con la mirada el resto del lugar hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una pintura de enorme tamaño que estaba posada contra la pared "que es eso?" "que cosa?" le respondió la chica al ver la expresión de su novio, para luego voltear la vista hacia el objeto de atención del rubio "un viejo cuadro" dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes mientras se acercaban para poder verlo mejor. El cuadro mostraba una escena familiar para los chicos, ya que se apreciaba un ente mitológico de aspecto dragonil en el medio de la ilustración y a sus costados personas alabándolo y ofreciéndole tributo "no crees que sea algo relacionado con el próximo templo verdad?... Kim?" "no lo.. sé Ron, pero no me gustaría estar con una cosa así" dijo la pelirroja agarrándose sus brazos fuertemente "Kim…" dijo su novio en tono preocupado "no te preocupes Ron, son solo ideas mías es todo" "segura?" "si de verdad".

**3 horas después, almuerzo.**

Ron había pasado por alto la promesa de Kim sobre pasar momento a solas ya que la veía tan preocupada y con una mirada de temor, así que decidió apoyarla y mantenerse firme a su lado. El horario de comida fue desagradable ya que Katt y Anaís se dedicaron a lanzar habichuelas a Kim, mientras que esta solo hacia lo posible para no romperles la cara de un puñetazo "ojala pase rápido esta semana… no hallo el momento de buscar esa gema y largarnos, para no ver nunca mas a esas 2 molestosas" "tranquila Kim, solo quedan 5 días" "si solo 5 días" refunfuño la chica moviendo la cabeza para evitar la habichuela que fue lanzada "solo 5 días" suspiró.

La semana lentamente fue pasando hasta solo quedar un día antes de la llegada del equipo necesario para poder escalar la empinada montaña, durante ese tiempo las bromas contra Kim por parte de ambas se habían tornado crueles, desde cambiarle el shampoo del baño por pegamento liquido, hasta robarle su ropa interior, y a pesar de que los monjes efectuaran castigos duros e implacables contra las chicas estas seguían cometiendo las mismas faltas contra la pelirroja. "estoy harta!!!" grito la chica sujetando en el aire un pedazo de brócoli hervido que había sido lanzado del lugar de Katt, a la hora del almuerzo "si lo que quieren es a Ron peleen conmigo por el!!" volvió a vociferar la chica a las 2 jóvenes que evitaban reírse de ella "bien supongo que no habrá problemas… verdad señor Fergus?" pregunto Anaís al anciano monje quien solo le dedico una mirada severa y luego volvió la vista hacia Kim, la que le palpitaba la vena de la sien "esta bien, pueden usar el gimnasio de practicas" musito después de un momento, mientras la pelirroja seguía sin despegar la vista de las chicas quien en ese momento se levantaban de su puestos y se dirigían al gimnasio "te esperaremos allá!" gritaron al unísono Katt y Anaís para luego desaparecer por la puerta del comedor "Kim…" "Ron es algo que tengo que hacer, además antes solo me mantuve a la defensiva cuando otras chicas se te acercaban" "pero Kim esto es algo estúpido, ninguna de ella siquiera me simpatiza, es mas me parecen odiosas" "no es solo por eso, también me tienen harta, sus bromas llegaron a mi limite" "pero y el pacto de no dejarnos molestar?" "ya lo dije Ron, llegue a mí limite de tolerancia con esto" "entonces te acomp…" la frase del chico fue cortada abruptamente por la mano de Kim "Ron tu solo espérame en la habitación entendiste?" "pero.." "solo hazlo por favor… necesito hacer esto sola" la frase fue seguida de un silencio incomodo entre los jóvenes y muy a pesar de que el rubio entendiera los sentimientos de su novia, no podía evitar sentirse ofendido de que ella lo corriera de su lado "bien te espero en la habitación" dijo secamente el rubio dando a entender su molestia, acto seguido se paro de su lugar y desapareció del salón comedor, dejando a Kim y Rufus algo confundidos "espero que haya hecho lo correcto" se decía la pelirroja mirando al ratopin "aja" chillo el roedor sobándole el brazo en señal de apoyo "gracias Rufus".

**5 minutos después, habitación.**

Ron se había mantenido sereno durante lo ocurrido pero aun así no podía calmar el pensamiento que lo invadía de que cuando Kim le hizo el comentario de que "necesitaba hacerlo sola" a su mente volvieron las escenas desagradables de cuando el y la pelirroja aun no eran novios "esto es una idiotez… ella solo quiere arreglar los problemas sin involucrarme en nada, es todo" se repetía el chico una y otra vez, como quien repite un mantra, hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

"_Ron…" "Ron… despierta…" una voz apacible y de completa calma lleno la cabeza del rubio incitándolo a adoptar la misma actitud "quien eres?" "no importa quien sea yo…" "que esta ocurriendo?" pregunta el rubio perdiendo algo de la calma "todo lo sabrás a su tiempo… por ahora solo preocúpate de mantener a tus seres queridos a tu lado" "pero… dime quien eres por favor" "considérame una ayuda a tus problemas… pero solo te digo esto… no pierdas lo que amas" "no entiendo" "no es necesario que entiendas… ahora despierta"_

…

El chico despierta jadeando y bañado en sudor, y tocándose con la mano su sien, que en ese minuto le ardía de una manera intensa "que demonios ocurrió? Habrá sido un sueño?" se preguntaba luego observo como la habitación estaba invadida por la penumbra de la noche y a afuera de la habitación se escuchaban unos pasos nerviosos que iban en un vaivén "quien será?" dijo el chico una vez que el dolor de la sien desapareció y el ambiente retomo su habitual ventisca polar de la noche, luego pega su oreja a la puerta para lograr escuchar algo. "que lo voy a decir?.. Ron tuve mi victoria personal al golpear a las 2 entrometidas… esa no soy yo, por que me deje llevar con mis emociones… hice una estupidez" se repetía la pelirroja caminando de un lado a otro fuera de la habitación "no creo que haya sido una estupidez" dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta, sin mostrarse "Ron?!" se sobresalto la chica al escuchar la voz de su novio desde la oscuridad de la habitación "Kim tu solo defendiste lo que creías correcto" dijo el chico con voz apacible y serena "pero Ron yo no soy así, ni siquiera golpee a Bonnie cuando te beso, y ahora por personas que solo se empeñaron en hacerme problemas recurrí a la violencia? No soy así Ron…" menciono la chica, con algo de temor viendo la entre abertura de la puerta esperando una respuesta conciliadora por parte del rubio "Kim, solo eres distinta de las demás chicas, otras se hubieran quedado sin hacer gran cosa y lamentándose por las recurrentes bromas, tu en cambio detuviste el problemas antes de que llegara a algo mayor" "de verdad crees eso?" preguntaba la chica, sin creerse mucho de que en verdad estuviera hablando con Ron, ya que además de su calmada voz, se sentía como si hablara con una persona distinta, mas firme, madura, y decidida "por que habría de mentirte?" ante la respuesta la pelirroja entra en la habitación y enciende la luz, para toparse con que su novio esta apoyado en la pared y sentado en el suelo mirándola de una manera tierna "a veces olvido que haz madurado un poco" dijo la chica sentándose al lado del rubio y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado "te sientes mejor con respecto al cuadro?" pregunto después de un momento el chico, cuando sintió la respiración de la pelirroja mas calmada "fue algo de momento Ron… además recuerda que me ocurrió lo mismo en el templo de fuego" respondió con animo la chica abrazándose al brazo del joven.

De un modo difícil de explicar por ambos jóvenes el ambiente se torno ideal para mostrar sus emociones retraídas por el tiempo, sin mencionar que ya siendo tarde los monjes estarían dormidos, "te parece bien?" "supongo que no hay problema" el rubio cargo a la pelirroja hasta el lugar adecuado y la recostó con completo cuidado "espero que mañana no tengamos problemas en el templo" dijo el rubio después de un momento de haber despegado sus labios de los se razón de vida "se que no, y si hay problemas cuento contigo para superarlos" respondió la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa y borrando de su mente la imagen del cuadro, el momento de habla fue cortado por la caricia del rubio, quien volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la chica, pero de forma mas apasionada y con una sensación nueva en el corazón.

**Dia siguiente 9:21 AM.**

Ya todo estaba preparado para la salida de los jóvenes y Fergus estaba con una sonrisa esperando a los jóvenes "estimados chicos, lamento muchos los problemas que pasaron en su estadía" dijo con seriedad el anciano observando a Katt y Anaís quien estaban con un brazo roto y un ojo morado, las chicas solo miraron en otra dirección "que demonios les hiciste Kim?" pregunto el rubio discretamente "pues lo usual" se rió la pelirroja lo que causo el fruncido de ceño de las agredidas.

"muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Sr. Espero pronto poder retribuirle el favor" dijo la chica acompañado de una reverencia "no se preocupen, el destino lo dirá" sonrió el anciano monje.

**57 minutos después.**

Los jóvenes ya llevaban un buen trecho escalado, pero no era ni 1/8 de la montaña en si, lo que deprimía al rubio "falta mucho?" "no te quejes Ron… donde quedo el chico maduro de ayer?" "en el templo, junto con mi décimo octava inocencia perdida a causa tuya" la pelirroja ante el comentario se sonroja "NO DIGAS TONTERIAS RON!!" "tu empezaste jaja" se rió el chico, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la empinada cuesta "donde se supone que los monjes dijeron que estaba la entrada a las escaleras destinasasionales?" "primero se llaman escaleras destino in sasion…" "si lo se pero me gusta la palabra que invente" "uff… y segundo, según ellos estaban a mitad de la montaña, lo que yo estimo nos faltaría unas 3 horas de escalada" "QUE!!!!??" "lo siento Ron así son las cosas" "te odio…" "y yo te amo" se rió la chica.

**3 horas después, falda del Monte Everest. **

"como va el equipo IP?" pregunto Then tomando una taza de chocolate caliente de un termo "al parecer están llegando al lugar que los monjes les dijeron" respondió Ángel sosteniendo unos vinoculares "entonces después de esta gema, faltaría una mas, y luego nos quedamos con la de la luz?" mascullo Briz intentando abrigarse con una parka debido al frió reinante de la zona "exacto… solo piensen el poder mas arcano y poderoso del mundo… en simple palabras seremos dioses… crearemos vidas, destruiremos a los que se interpongan, seremos sublimes e inmortales" con cada palabra la cara de Then se volvía mas lúgubre hasta quedar sumido bajo la sombra de una nube que pasaba por encima de ellos, y que le dio el aspecto de un ser oscuro y sin alma.

**Escaleras** **destino in sasion.**

Cuando por fin ambos jóvenes lograron llegar al lugar indicado, después de haberse perdido unos minutos gracias a que Ron pensó haber visto al Yeti "al fin" dijo la pelirroja sentándose en una roca, y sobándose las manos por el frió "quien diría que escalar 4300 mts. Fuera agotador" dijo el rubio recostándose en la nieve del suelo "bien será mejor comenzar a subir las escaleras" dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia arriba y viendo como las formaciones rocosas en forma de escalera no tenían fin a la vista común "por que no mejor comemos algo antes de empezar?" "Ron…" "dime" "eres un holgazán" "si lo se".

**Ciudad portuaria.**

el frió invadía el puerto de la ciudad, era una mañana lluviosa y solo una figura se vislumbraba en la densa lluvia.

"_papa que pasaría si te digo que me gusta la arqueología?" pregunto un niño de tal vez unos 8 años de edad a un hombre sentado en un sillón frente al televisor "te diría que es la idea mas estúpida que haz tenido, Maximillian" "pero por que papi?" "hijo te lo he dicho una y mil veces tu vocación será biólogo, y eso nadie lo cambiara"…_

"míseros recuerdos… me invaden siempre que hay una estúpida lluvia" musito la figura sentada bajo la lluvia en una banca del puerto, hasta que su sola perorata fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular "alo?" pregunto en tono frió "Maxi…" "que quieres Jen…?" "me entere de un contrato que hiciste a nombre de nuestro padre" "y cual es el problema?" "no puedes aprovecharte de eso, a pesar de que el este muerto" "de verdad? Cuanto lo siento hermanita… pero tengo una mejor razón… búscate a alguien a quien le importe!!" luego el hombre corto el celular, dejando a la mujer del otro lado en espera.

"por que Máx, habrá contratado unos ex militares?" se preguntaba la chica de pelo café sentándose en el sillón de su departamento "creo que es hora de dejar de sufrir… veré que trama mi hermano" se dijo para si misma dejando la taza de chocolate de lado y poniéndose un abrigo, para luego salir de su hogar.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Problemas Arcanos.**_

Capitulo 11:

**Monte everest, escaleras destino in sasion.**

El aire era frió y con un dejo de in consolado lamento que provenía de la cima de esta, lo que producía múltiples calofríos en los jóvenes que ascendían por la empinada escalera "y Kim… me vas a decir o no?" pregunto el rubio afirmándose de unas rocas que sobresalían de la pared "bueno supongo que si" respondió la pelirroja deteniéndose en seco y sentándose en un escalón "te escucho" musito el rubio ubicándose al lado de ella y esbozándole una sonrisa "lo que ocurrió fue…"

"_bien están listas para perder?" dijo Kim en tono desafiante mirando a ambas chicas "solo cállate y empieza a pelear" vocifero Katt con enojo y cerrando los puños en señal de amenaza, mientras que su compañera actuó de manera inmadura e inicio el ataque lanzándose contra la pelirroja con una combinación de patadas que fácilmente fue esquivado por Kim "eso es todo" dijo la chica evitando una patada giratoria que paso rozando su cabeza "quédate… quieta" gemía Anaís por el agotamiento y la frustración "no que esta muchacha citadina no podía con ustedes?" se burlo la pelirroja con desden "no me vendría mal algo de ayuda" gruño la chica de pelo castaño a su compañera "bien ya vi lo que debía ver" dijo Katt acercándose a auxiliar a su amiga "Ani… primero solo desestabilízala entiendes?" musito Katt en tono bajo "entendido"._

"_están listas? O quieren rendirse?" pregunto Kim con total seguridad "estamos listas para lo que sea greñuda!" dijeron al unísono ambas jóvenes al momento en el que comienzan a avanzar hacia la pelirroja de manera estratégica, mientras Katt avanzaba de frente Anaís pasaba desapercibida y se ponía a espaldas de Kim "ahora!!" grito la atacante frontal lanzando una patada voladora directo a la cara de la pelirroja la que le rozó mientras que la atacante trasera de la misma manera de ataque logro atinarle una certera patada en la espalda lo que derribo a Kim tumbándola en el suelo…_

"y después que paso?" pregunto el rubio mas interesado en la historia que en el frió que se escurría por todo su cuerpo "pues resulta que la patada de Anaís me golpeo justo donde termina la columna ósea me pudo haber dejado en silla de ruedas por eso y casi lo hizo…" musito Kim en tono tranquilo sosteniendo la mano de Ron "entonces?" "lo que ocurrió fue que sentí lo mismo que hace 4 años durante el ataque de ese experimento gigante a la ciudad" "haaa miedo?" "no Ron… cuando el sable se activo al momento que lo usaste tu, y de el mismo modo el collar que me regalaste, que se fundió con la gema extraña que nos dieron, mi cuerpo sintió esa seguridad y por una razón extraña el dolor disminuyo hasta ya no ser mas que una comezón en el lugar donde fui golpeada y naturalmente mis habilidades aumentaron drásticamente, haciendo culminar la batalla del modo que viste" "o sea que gracias a eso dejaste a Katt y Anaís en ese estado?" "si se puede decir así si" sonrió la pelirroja ante la mirada incrédula de su novio.

**Ciudad portuaria.**

"será mejor comenzar a buscar a mi hermano" pensó Jen bajándose del taxi "si yo fuera una inadaptada social donde estaría?" después de meditar un momento la respuesta la golpeo a la cara "claro!! El bar de mala muerte que frecuenta Maxi" apenas se formulo la idea en su cabeza comenzó a caminar en dirección al bar.

**Bar "El Agujero".**

"bien entonces el equipo IP esta ya en busca de la cuarta gema, bien avísame cuando ya los divisen al salir" "entendido jefe" la transmisión se corta dejando nuevamente a Máx. Prácticamente a solas con su jarra de cerveza "pronto el mundo vera el poder de la Amatista…. Y si el idiota de mi padre estuviera vivo vería en lo que desperdicio su vida jugando con la genética" pensaba el hombre mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro "supongo que es hora de irme" dijo levantándose de su lugar y tomando el ultimo trago de su cerveza.

Cuando salía del local se topo con "Jen? Que demonios haces aquí?" pregunto algo molesto Máx. Haciendo una mueca desagradable "averiguando, el que tramas hacer" respondió tajante la chica de pelo castaño con el ceño fruncido "pues tendrás mucho tiempo libre entonces o acaso te boto tu novio que ya no tienes vida y estas invadiendo la mía?" dijo sarcásticamente el hombre mientras se alejaba caminando de su hermana "no me evadas MAX!" vocifero la chica "bien!! Quieres saber… ven al departamento en una hora, pero te advierto, lamentaras haberte enterado" "no lo creo" respondió la chica con altanería.

**1 hora más tarde.**

La puerta de un departamento ubicado en los barrios bajos de la ciudad sonaba con estrépito mientras se abría dando paso a una joven de pelo castaño y ojos amarillos "bien Jen bienvenida a mi muy humilde hogar" dijo con frialdad y ironía Máx volviendo se a sentar en un sillón maltrecho posicionado frente a una mesa la cual estaba inundado de papeles dibujados en los cuales se observaba unos diamantes morados, hojas de información y las paredes rayadas con cálculos matemáticos y teorías bíblicas "que demonios es esto Máx!!? Pregunto asustada la chica haciéndose hacia para atrás "esto mi querida hermana es la razón de mi vida… la razón por la cual nuestro padre esta muerto y yo no, y la razón por la cual nunca debiste enterarte de nada" "pero estas loco, estas cosas solo te traerán penas y angustias" "entonces comprendes el motivo de búsqueda" "claro como no lo voy a conocer, el amigo de nuestro padre Di Mayo siempre nos contaba historias fantásticas sobre este cristal" "bien entonces sabrás que también ese mismo hombre le metió la idea de la genética en la cabeza a nuestro difunto padre" "que?!!" "a si no lo sabias…" se burlo Máx inclinándose en el sillón en una pose mas cómoda "ese hombre solo buscaba gratificación personal, y cuando le dijo a nuestro padre sobre la innovadora tecnología genética y lo convenció al punto de la demencia… para así poder lograr poder a través de el" "CALLATE!!" "por que habría de hacerlo si ese fue el hombre que me dejo sin familia, fue el hombre que siempre busco algo para su bien propio sin tener que el ensuciarse las manos… por eso lo mate" "no puede ser… eso es una broma cierto Maxi?" "ya quisieras hermanita, ya quisieras…" "pero por que?" pregunto la chica llena de temor y angustia extrema "por que ahora sus victimas fueron 2 chicos por así decirlos "inocentes" y los envió a una búsqueda de sumo peligro" "quienes?" volvió a preguntar la joven con aun mas miedo que antes "supongo que tu los conoces ya que si mal no me equivoco tuviste un altercado con uno de ellos" "Ron…" "correcto, Imparable… Mayo envió a el y su novia en busca de unas gemas que al reunir 5 de ellas se podría dar lugar a la gema hermana de la que estoy buscando… yo busco la gema Amatista… y ellos piensan que quiero la de la Luz…" "pero de que estas hablando Máx!?" "no importan los detalles hermanita… por que ya no es de importancia y pronto a ti tampoco nada te importara" dijo el hombre levantándose del sillón y cerniendo una oscura mano sobre Jen la que solo ahogo una plegaria "ayuda… Ron".

**Escaleras Destino in…**

"bien al fin puede ver el final!" celebraba el rubio, mientras que su ratopin se asoma del bolsillo con abrigo de tipo esquimal "siiii" chillo el roedor "al fin te dejaras de quejar Ron" se rió Kim "si claro soy el que me quejo" dijo el rubio haciendo gesto de indiferencia "no te enojes Ronni" replicaba la chica con comicidad.

**5 minutos después.**

Ambos chicos al terminar la gran escalada se topan con una imponente formación rocosa que a todas luces indicaba una entraba a un templo antiguo, solo que un detalle no se escapaba a la vista de los jóvenes "crees que esa cosa sea real?" pregunto el rubio acercándose a un gran roca de forma particular "no se Ron pero por favor mantente lejos de ella no me da buena espina" dijo la pelirroja mirando desconfiada la gigantesca estatua de piedra en forma de dragón recubierto por la nieve y la escarcha que inundaba el ambiente "tranquila Kim es solo una estatua además no creo que cobre vida y nos ataque o si?" se rió el rubio en tono burlón "RON!!" "ya si, si lo se" respondió el chico con un ademán de disculpas "no Ron mira detrás de ti!!!" vocifero con miedo la chica "adivinare la estatua cobro vida y esta justo detrás mío verdad?" el chico solo observo el movimiento de afirmación de la cabeza de su novia para luego ser golpeado por un zarpazo de la bestia, que en ese momento había asumido un color azul zafiro, y lanzando al joven hacia la pendiente donde terminaba la plataforma de entrada al templo.

**Falda del Monte Everest.**

El silencio recorría las congeladas manos de los 3 encargados de hacer un infierno la vida del equipo IP mientras que una mirada de ternura cruzaba la cara de uno de ellos "por que me vienen ahora estos recuerdos?" se lamentaba Briz sin poder dejar de observar a Ángel quien hacia lo posible por abrigarse y mantenerse caliente "oye Ángel" llamo la chica en tono inaudible, ya que su timidez y un sentimiento conocido por ella le impidió hablar de momento, haciéndole latir mas rápido el corazón "míseros recuerdos váyanse rápido" se repetía la chica mirando el suelo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente "Briz ocurre algo?" la frase corto los pensamientos en un instante para que solo al levantar la vista la joven pudiera observar a la razón de sus quimeras y sufrimientos pasados "que quieres Ángel?" respondió de mala gana para evitar el bochorno, y la mirada despectiva de Then quien ya sabia lo que pensaba Briz "bien idiotas paren su coqueteo es hora de movernos" anuncio tajantemente el fornido hombre ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros.

**Templo en el monte.**

ya habrían pasado unos minutos desde el inicio de la pelea contra el ente cristalizado, los golpes llovían sobre el dragón sin surtirle efecto alguno, causando una frustración mayor por parte de los jóvenes.

"bien me quede sin ideas Kim" dijo el rubio levantándose luego de un golpe propinado por la bestia "estoy pensando Ron!!" "pues mejor piensa rápido ahí viene de nuevo" grito el chico empujando a su novia a un lado para evitar por milímetros la furiosa embestida del animal "por que no mejor te tomas un ritalin amigo? He? Sirven mucho!!!" se burlo el rubio tambaleándose, lo que al parecer puso mas furiosa a la criatura quien abrió el hocico y despidió una ráfaga helada hacia el joven "solo eso faltaba" gimió el chico saltado lo mas rápido que pudo, pero sin embargo su pierna derecha estaba congelada "o por dios… MALA SUERTE DE NUEVO" "RON CALLATE!!" le grito la pelirroja evitando de manera hábil los golpes y coletazos del dragón logrando llegar hasta donde se encontraba su novio "estas bien?" "si eso creo… solo que la pierna no la siento" "hay que descongelarla rápido..." la chica no alcanzo a concluir la frase ya que la bestia se abalanzo sobre ambos sin dar tiempo para poder evitar el ataque. De manera impulsiva el rubio lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo a la pelirroja a las puertas del templo mientras que ante la mirada de esta, su novio se esfumaba entre polvo y nieve que salio despedida por causa del impacto de la criatura contra el suelo "RON!!!!" grito la joven corriendo en medio de la polvadera hasta poder encontrar al chico.

Pasado unos instantes todo se había disipado, incluso la pesadumbre de la ilusión de haber perdido a un ser amado, ya que el rubio estaba como si nada hubiera pasado frente a frente al dragón cristalino y con una mano apoyada en su hocico "Ron?" interrumpió la chica totalmente consternada por la situación "Kim acércate" dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto tranquilizador "pero que ocurre?" "solo apoya tu mano sobre el dragón y lo sabrás" pronuncio el joven con seguridad en su voz lo que reafirmo la decisión de Kim. al apoyar la mano sobre la fría piel de reptil una serie de imágenes de tiempos pasados comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de la chica como si fuera una película, apenas unos segundo s después retiró la mano del dragón y con una mirada de sorpresa observo a su novio y luego a los ojos azules de la bestia quien la miraba con vehemencia "que fue eso?" pregunto al asustada la joven "pues hasta donde se son vistas hacia la antigüedad" "son mas que eso" se escucho una voz que resonó por todo el lugar y se amplio por el eco existente, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y voltearon la mirada hacia el dragón quien se había sentado en una esquina de la plataforma en la cual estaban peleando "esa cosa hablo?" pregunto Ron asustado "creo que si" respondió Kim sin despegar la mirada de la criatura "así es les hablo con el poder del cristal presente de este templo" infirió la figura sin mover los labios "como haces eso? Hablar sin abrir la boca? Eres ventrílocuo?" pregunto el rubio con un tono de ilusión en la voz "no… las palabras son limitaciones de lo físico y eso se aprende con años de experiencia y estudios" "o sea eres un dragón sabio?"pregunto la pelirroja sentándose en una piedra "correcto, y algo mas… lamento mucho lo que paso recién, pero debía saber si ustedes eran indicados para estar en este lugar" "y pasamos?" pregunto el rubio con ojos expectantes "si… ambos son un equipo y se cuidan mutuamente, son parte de una misma unidad, algo que pudo trascender la vida" "a que te refieres?" preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unísono "el joven…" dijo mirando a Ron "que te empujo…" luego volvió la vista hacia Kim "hizo una acción de nobleza que pocos seres vivos en el universo están dispuestos a hacer… dar su vida por la de alguien querido" la frase fue concluida con una mirada tierna por parte de Kim hacia su novio quien por razones de halagos se sonrojó bastante "disculpa dragón…" "mi nombre es Valkier" "bueno si Valkier, quería hacerte unas preguntas y supongo que podrás responder" dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de su novia "pregunta" dijo Valkier "pues resulta que en los templos anteriores he tenido unas visiones desagradables de unos hechos de mi pasado me gustaría saber por que me ocurre eso y a Kim no" "la respuesta es simple… todo se logra a través de poderes místicos" "o sea el tai shik pe kuar?" "no, es algo mas grande que un poder místico entregado por una estatua sagrada… en tu interior reside un poder mas arcano que eso" "y como lo obtuve?" "la respuesta no puedo darla ya que desconozco la información, pero el poder que portas es fácilmente reconocible y es el poder del Loto" la palabra "loto" hizo recordar a Ron el momento de la pelea contra el experimento 00X la espada fue completamente destruida "pero la espada fue…" "destruida?... esos poderes nunca desaparecen solo cambiar de portador… el sable al desparecer sus poderes fueron trasferidos a otra vasija, en este caso tú" "o sea que las visiones que tengo es por que los poderes del sable fueron absorbidos por mi cuerpo?" "en efecto" respondió Valkier "y como conoces tu sobre esos poderes?" interrumpió Kim al ser zafiro "pues el poder lo reconozco por que su creador y primer portador fue uno de los 3 dioses creadores" respondió el dragón dejando con asombro a ambos jóvenes "entonces… Ron lleva en su interior un poder enorme?" algo perturbada pregunto la pelirroja "así es… algo mas que deban saber?" "si una pequeña cosa… es sobre las gemas… para que sirven?" luego de la pregunta todo se mantuvo en silencio incomodo y el dragón levanto la cabeza para mirar por donde las puertas del templo dejaban apreciar la gema custodiada por el "hace ya mucho tiempo que nadie preguntaba por eso…" musito con voz melancólica, luego volvió la mirada a los chicos "las gemas son llaves… llaves únicas y místicas que solo cuando estén 5 de las 6 gemas reunidas se podrá obtener la ultima, las mas preciada la gema de la luz" "y tiene algo en especial eso?" pregunto el rubio con inocencia "esa gema resguarda el poder completo del tercer dios… el dios mas poderoso… si la gema cae en manos equivocadas todo el universo estaría en riesgo… por ende se creo un subalterno de esa gema, la Amatista esta joya seria capaz de controlar y dominar los destructivos poderes de la Luz y así mantener orden en la vida reinante" "y donde se encuentra dicha gema?" pregunto la pelirroja "lo siento carezco de información necesaria para decirles su ubicación, pero solo puedo darles un consejo… si llegasen a encontrar la Amatista destrúyanla junto con la Luz…" ambos jóvenes se miraron de momento y luego adoptaron actitud segura "cuenta con ello Valkier" dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie seguido de la pelirroja "las gemas no caerán en malas manos" pronuncio esta "sus palabras con tanta determinación tranquilizarían a cualquiera" musito el dragón con tono solemne y luego hizo un gesto para que los jóvenes tomaran la joya azul "no te fallaremos Valkier…" dijeron al unísono los jóvenes mientras veían como la estatua del dragón tomaba su color gris piedra y había vuelto a la posición en lo que lo encontraron.


End file.
